How Do I Deal
by awesomefella6576
Summary: John has feelings for a certain couple, how will this play out? **please read and review** **AUish**
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's something that just came to mind, please read and review XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

_Hi, my name is John, John Cena, and I am just a simple high school junior at Austin High School in a small town in Florida. A high school junior who is desperately in love with two other juniors, that's right two. And if that isn't bad enough the two people I'm in love with are dating each other._

_I think about her all the time, how her blonde hair cascades down her back. How she can lighten the mood in a room just by being there. How her light blue eyes seem to sparkle when she smiles. How her laugh is so contagious. Everything about her just makes me love her more._

_I also think about her boyfriend too, how he is so strong, yet so gentle at the same time. How he has this perfect white smile. How he can intimidate anyone even though they know he'd never hurt them without motive. How he can make someone in the deepest depression smile and laugh. How his blue eyes match his girlfriend's eyes so perfectly. These things just make me want to be with them forever._

_Their names are Kelly Blank and Randy Orton, and I love them more than anything. They're so perfect, it's no wonder they're the school's power couple. There are times when I want to talk to them, but I never can, we're from two different worlds in the school. They're from the popular on and I'm from the art one._

It was a Wednesday and I was sitting in the cafeteria in my usual place next to my friend, Sheamus, when my other friend, Josh Matthews, tapped me on my shoulder. "What's up Josh?" I asked turning away from Sheamus to face Josh.

"Hey look, Randy Orton is on his way over to our table," Josh said discreetly pointing at Randy who was walking towards our table with a blank expression on his face.

When Randy got to our table he sat down in the chair next to Sheamus, directly across from me, and said, "Is anyone at this table good with math and or science?"

Josh, knowing good and well how I felt about him and Kelly, said, "John here is AWESOME in math and science."

I shot a glare at Josh as I said, "I'm pretty good, I do well in those classes I suppose."

"Good enough for me, I need a tutor so I can stay on the football team, so can you help me?" Randy asked in that intimidating voice of his.

"S-sure," I stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"Thanks, John," Randy said while getting up from the circular table.

"Wait, when do you want to meet?" I asked.

"I'll call you, give me your cell phone," Randy said putting his hand out. I gave him my cell phone and he took it, quickly putting his number in my phone and putting my number in his. He gave me back my cell phone and then quickly left our table going to his girlfriend who was waiting at their usual spot in the cafeteria, near the door on the other side.

Just as he left, as if on cue Zack Ryder showed up and bumped Josh out of his seat and sat in the spot that was now empty next to me.

"Hey bro," said Zack as he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder and rubbed my cheek saying, "stop doing that, I don't like you like that."

He ignored me and turned to Josh, who was now in the seat that Randy previously occupied, and started to talk about how he was going to go on a date with me this weekend. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sheamus to continue talking about the upcoming art show when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I told Sheamus to hold on a second and checked my phone, seeing that it was a text from Randy. The text said: _"_Hey man, could we start this weekend?" I quickly replied back: "Sure it's a date. :)"

When Sheamus and myself finished talking about the art show, we could see that Josh was getting annoyed with Zack's constant talking of me and our "date" this weekend. Josh gave me a look that said "help" all over it and I finally said, "Zack, stop it, we are not going on a date this weekend. First of all, we aren't dating. Secondly, I have a study date with Randy Orton this weekend, so that solidifies that we won't be doing anything together." I got up and left after that because the bell, telling us lunch time was over, had just rang. I was totally stoked for the upcoming weekend and my study date with Randy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's that and please Review<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it, Thanks to those who reviewed XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

The rest of the school week went by all too slowly. I think it may have been because of how much I was anticipating the weekend. Finally, on Friday, the final bell rang and we were all free to the weekend. As I was at my locker I heard someone walk up behind me and felt that person wrap their arms around my waist. I looked at the tanned arms and immediately realized who the person was.

"Zack, stop that, we are _not_ dating," I said as I pulled his arms off of me and turned around to face him.

"So where are we going for our date, bro?" Zack said, apparently the words I just spoke went into one ear and out the other.

I sighed and just walked away from him heading for the front doors of the school. When I got outside I looked for my now black pickup truck, as I just painted it that color. When I got to my car I noticed something on my window, it was a note. The note said: "Hey, I think we should me at your house on Saturday at noon if that's okay. I'm coming even if it isn't so be ready. I also know your wondering why I didn't just text you or something, I can be unpredictable sometimes so get used to it. -See you tomorrow, Randy". I was smiling the whole drive home, extremely anxious for the next day.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I looked at the clock to see that it was already ten o'clock and Randy was supposed to be here by noon. So I quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom that was connected to my room and got into the shower. When I got out of the shower it was ten twenty and I now had to find something to wear. After slipping on some black boxer briefs, I went to raid my closet.<p>

I had clothes strewn all over my room when I looked to the clock to see that it was now eleven twenty. I couldn't believe that an hour had already passed and I still only had my boxers on. I heard the doorbell ring and I said, "Shit." Randy had come early. I quickly grabbed a shirt, threw the rest of the clothes back into my closet and ran down the stairs to answer the door yelling, "I got it mom!"

When I opened the door I saw Randy _and _Kelly standing there with their eyes wide. I said, "What's the matter." Then I looked down and saw that I forgot to put on pants, I was just standing in front of the two people I love with all my heart in a blue t-shirt and black boxers. Randy and Kelly began to giggle as I started to blush a deep red and I said, "C-come in and have a seat wherever, I'll be r-right back,"

They nodded and entered and I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and put them on as I was going back down the stairs. Which probably wasn't a good idea seeing as I fell down the stairs and landed in front of Kelly with my pants at my knees. She giggle and helped me up, while she was helping me up she was still giggling and I saw that sparkle in her eyes which made my heart skip a beat.

"What I was going to ask you before you landed at my feet was, where's the bathroom, I really have to go?" the blonde girl said as she stopped giggling.

I pointed up the stairs and said, "Up these stairs and its the first door on your left."

She nodded her thanks and walked up the stairs. I went into the door on my left, my living room, expecting Randy to be in there, but he wasn't. So I went into the kitchen across the hall from the living room and sure enough he was sitting at the kitchen island waiting.

"I heard the thud, is everything okay?" Randy asked.

"Y-yeah I just fell down the stairs," I said rubbing my cheek. The next thing that happened surprised me. Randy leaned forward and kissed the spot that I was rubbing, my face instantly turned a deep shade of red. "S-so, why's Kelly here. Not that I mind," I added on quickly.

"Well I'm here because I need the help with math and Kelly is here because she needs the help with science," Randy answered leaning back in his chair as if he didn't just kiss my face.

"Oh, okay," I said and Kelly walked into the kitchen at that moment, "So, you guys ready?"

"Totally, and your room is really nice looking, I love all the paintings," Kelly said with a wink and a smile.

"Oh, th-thanks," I said blushing for the fourth time that day.

The studying was going smoothly until the doorbell rang. I got up saying, "I'll be right back."

They both nodded and then I heard my mom's voice say, "I got it John, I'm on my way out anyway, I'll be back later."

I said, "okay." and I sat back down in between Kelly and Randy. A few seconds later I felt a pair of lips on the back of my neck and I looked to my left and my right to see Randy and Kelly staring at the unknown person kissing my neck. I put my hand up and felt the persons head and felt spiked hair.

"Zack what are you doing here," I said sighing.

"I wanted to be with you, bro," the tanned person said. Randy and Kelly looked at us wide eyed, then gave each other a look and then started to collect their things.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I asked them, ignoring Zack for the time being.

"We see you're in the middle of something so we'll just continue our studying some other time," Randy said as he and Kelly started to walk away.

"Wait, this is not what it looks like, we-"

"It's okay we'll talk later," Kelly said cutting me off, but I just had to agree because she gave me that sweet smile of hers.

"O-okay," I said with a small smile on my face too.

After they were out the door I turned my attention back to Zack, who I just noticed was dressed up in a black button up shirt, with some dark blue jeans and some black tennis shoes. "What are you doing here?" I asked a little angry.

"I told you that we had a date today," Zack said smiling, clearly not getting that I was angry with him.

"Zack, go home," I said tiredly, god this was getting old.

"But I want to be with you," Zack said pitifully with his arms out asking for a hug.

I grabbed his ear and dragged him to the door by it. I could hear Zack saying ow as I did this. "Go home," I said as I slammed the door in his face as he was rubbing his ear. God this kid is going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's that, please REVIEW ^-^<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I'm having a great time writing this, and a big thanks to all who reviewed your reviews keep me going :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, now on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

"_All I wanted was to be with John tonight, I even got all dressed up for him. Maybe Randy and Kelly just put him in a bad mood. I'll call him tomorrow and see if he wants to talk then." _I thought as I walked away from John's house and started to walk to my purple sports car. When I got to it I saw those two people who were trying to steal my John away from me leaning on it.

"What do you two want?" I asked angrily at the two people by my car.

"We just wanted to ask you a question," Randy said smiling at me.

"I have nothing to say to you two," I said walking away from the couple to get to the drivers side of my car.

"C'mon Zack, just answer this one question for me, please?" Kelly asked with a pout and you'd have to be completely heartless to just ignore Kelly after a pout like that.

"What?" I said through a sigh.

"Well we were just wondering, are you and John like dating or something," Randy asked in a sounding a little nervous.

I grinned bright and wide and said, "Yes, yes we are, we just had a little scuffle in there, he gets really sensitive when he's disturbed while helping people."

"Are you sure you two are dating, because he didn't seem very interested in you while we were there," Kelly stated bluntly.

"Well if you were listening you would have heard me say that he gets upset if he's disturbed while helping people," I said, "and c'mon bros I know why you asked me that and why would he be interested in a person who's in a relationship, that's really not cool. It's even more uncool that you're trying to take him away from me!"

Randy's face fell after hearing me say that and I could see a little disappointment in Kelly's face too and I couldn't be happier, maybe they'd leave my John alone now. I got into my car smiling brightly and drove off with a wave goodbye to Randy and Kelly.

* * *

><p>I haven't heard from Randy or Kelly since the incident yesterday. As I lay in my bed staring from my blue carpet to my many paintings on my white walls, I hear my cell phone start to ring. When I grab it I'm hoping for the caller ID to say that it's Randy, but of course it's Zack. I ask myself should I answer it, and I come to the conclusion that I really don't want to talk to him. The boy is gonna get himself into a load of trouble one day for his antics.<p>

A few seconds after my phone stopped ringing it started ringing again, this time I was expecting it to be Zack, but instead it was Josh, so I decide to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said, my voice a little scratchy from being quiet for so long. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Hello?"

"Hey John, how did your _date_ go with Randy?" Josh said teasingly.

"It wasn't a date like that, just a study date. And things _were_ going fine, until a certain _someone_ showed up at my house unexpectedly," I said.

"Oh no it wasn't," Josh said holding his breath.

"Oh yes it was," I said grinding my teeth and rubbing my left temple with my left hand.

Josh started laughing hysterically saying, "Zack showed up at your house? What did he do?"

"He fucking kissed me!" I yelled into the phone causing Josh to laugh louder.

"He kissed you? Wait, was it mouth or cheek?" Josh questioned his laughter dying down.

"Neither, it was neck," I said rubbing the spot on my neck where he kissed me.

"Was Randy there?" Josh asked.

"Not only was Randy there, but Kelly was too!" I said my anger rising again.

"That kid has it bad for you. You really should have seen his face when you left the table at school that day you told him about your _date_ with Randy," Josh said a little bit of concern in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked a little worried.

"Nothing much, it was just like he pretty much looked like he was ready to kill Randy when you said that," Josh said his concern even more evident now.

"Oh, I don't think he'd do that, he doesn't seem like the one to kill, plus Randy is a football player, I think he can take care of himself against one Ryder," I said chuckling at the thought of Randy beating up Zack.

"Well okay, I just thought you should know, well I gotta go, my mom needs help rearranging our living room, see ya tomorrow John," Josh said.

"See ya tomorrow Josh," I said distantly before hanging up my phone. I sighed and looked around my and thought about Zack, _"what am I gonna do with him?" _I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap before my mom woke me up for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's that chapter, please REVIEW!<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here's the next chapter, sorry it took me so long to update, school is killing me, but thanks to CenaRKO1986, FansofCenaton and XenaRocks99 for reviewing every chapter so far, please keep the reviews coming, I love them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, now on to the STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

So the next morning I get up and get ready for school. When I get outside I immediately regret my decision of not taking a jacket, because me just wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans was not helping me stay warm in this nippy mid-November weather. Well, when I got into my car I turned the heat on to warm myself up and when I was about to drive off I saw a note on the dashboard. My heart jumped as I hoped that the note was from Randy. It wasn't, instead it was a note from Kelly and I smiled thinking of how she got this note into my car. When I opened the note my smile faded as I saw that it said: _"John, I enjoyed our little study date, but I think it would be best if myself and Randy just stayed away from you at the moment, I was informed that you were dating someone and Randy and I realize that it is not cool to take someone's guy. I guess we'll see you again when you get things straightened out. From, Kelly"_

I pounded my fists onto the steering wheel angry at Zack because I know what he had done. I put the car in gear and drove way over the speed limit to the school.

When I got to school I couldn't find Zack anywhere so I just decided to go to my locker. I opened my red locker to find a note fall out of it. I grinned picturing Kelly trying to get this note into my locker. When I opened it I saw that it said: _"Dear John, I hope you read this note because I really want to tell you this, but Kelly wont let me talk to you. I wanted to say that I'm going to miss hanging with you, because I had a good time actually doing school work when I was with you, you made it fun, but that was basically it so I guess I'll see you when Kelly lets me talk to you again. From, Randy"_

I sighed and turned to see Josh and Sheamus coming towards me I waved to them when they got near.

"Hey John," Josh said waving back.

"Randy and Kelly both left me notes," I said holding up both Randy and Kelly's notes. Josh grabbed one and Sheamus grabbed the other. After reading them they both looked at me.

"Seems like Zack really likes yah," Sheamus said.

"I know and its bugging the crap out of me now. I mean at first I thought it was a little sweet, but now I don't know how to deal with him. I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of him when I see him," I said just now realizing how angry I was getting.

"I wouldn't blame you, it seems like he's messed up your chances with Randy and or Kelly," Josh said.

I sighed and looked at my watch, "Oh fuck! Mrs. Garcia is going to kill me if I'm late for her class again." I then waved goodbye, grabbed my Spanish book and ran off to Spanish class.

In my haste I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I ran right into something hard and fell on my back.

"Shit, that's smarts," I said rubbing my back as I looked to see that the person I ran into also fell and that person was Randy of course. "I am so sorry Randy," I said scrambling over to him.

Randy looked at me and smiled, "No problem John."

"So, about Saturday-"

"No need to explain, I talked to Zack after," Randy held his hand up as he caught me off.

"That's the thing, what Zack told you is not at all true," I told him staring into his icy blue eyes.

"Really?" Randy asked and I could see his eyes light up.

"Yes really, Zack is somewhat infatuated by me," I said with a little smirk.

"Well then that's good to know," Randy said with a smirk of his own. "Well then how about we continue this conversation later, lets say your house at four?"

"Sounds awesome," I said with a smile.

"You sound like Mike with that 'awesome' stuff," Randy said chuckling.

I giggled a little and pushed myself off of the ground, just now noticing that we were still there. I held my hand out for Randy to grab and he took it. I then waved goodbye and rushed off towards Spanish class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zack's POV<strong>  
><em>

_I can't believe that he is trying to take MY John AGAIN! I guess I'll just have to teach him a lesson that he'll never forget. _I thought spitefully as I watched John smile at Randy and rush off. I had a plan formulating in my head that will be fool proof. I just need a few people to help me out. As I walked down the hall I spotted two people that will be perfect for the job. I smiled brightly and ran off to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's that, and please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I try to update as regularly as possible, but anyway he is the next chapter, I hope you like it, oh and thanks for the nice reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**Zack's POV**

As I ran towards the two guys that I was going to ask to help me I realized that I was going to be extremely late for class, but then I came to the conclusion that I really didn't care. When I got to my destination a girl got to them at the same time as me and I just thought that this was perfect, because I needed someone to help me with Kelly too.

I smiled and said, "How's it going Eve. Hey Cody. Hiya Jay, I mean Christian," I remembered that Jay liked to be called Christian and I wanted to be on his, Eve and Cody's good side.

"What do you want Ryder?" Cody said looking at me a little angrily.

"Okay, so I know that you guys don't really like me, but hear me out. Cody and Christian, I know that you guys don't really like Randy and Eve I know that you're sort of on the bad side of Kelly."

"What are you getting at Zack?" Eve asked looking a little pissed at the mention of the blonde girl's name.

"Well, as I was saying, what do you bros think of helping me get back at them for trying to take my John away," I said hoping that they would say yes.

"I don't know," Christian started, "what's in it for us?"

"Um, what do you guys want?" I asked hoping that they said something like money.

"Let's just say, you owe us one," Cody said with an evil smirk, "Is it a deal?"

I thought it over for a second, Cody's smirk really gave me a weird feeling, but I was desperate so I ignored it. "Deal," I said shaking Cody's extended hand and he started to chuckle darkly to himself.

"So, broskis can I like get all of your phone numbers so we can talk more about what we are going to do later on? We should also meet at lunch just to get on the same page with everything," I said as everyone nodded. Eve was the first to get her cell phone out of her shiny yellow purse that matched her yellow jeans and shiny gold looking top and we exchanged cell phone numbers. Then Christian grabbed his cell phone out of his black jeans and we exchanged cell phone numbers and he left with Eve talking about some the class that they were supposed to be in. Finally, Cody gave me his cell phone after taking it out of his back pocket in his jeans and we exchanged numbers.

Before I walked away he said to me, "This is going to be really fun." He chuckled darkly turning and walking in the other direction. I got that weird feeling in my stomach again, but I just ignored it again.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

"I haven't seen Zack all day," I told Josh and Sheamus smiling happily for the absence of the annoying boy. Just as I said this the mentioned boy entered into the cafeteria, walking briskly across the white tile floor. I was surprised when he walked right passed our table and didn't even acknowledge me. He walked all the way to the round table near the staircase that led up to the balcony in the cafeteria and sat down next to Cody Rhodes and Jason Reso with Eve Torres in front of him.

"Ah didn't know Ryder was friends with those fellers," Sheamus said with his eyebrows raised.

"Neither did I," I said still looking at the group of people talking about something.

"He doesn't seem like the type to hang out with those guys," Josh said, "I know you're not going to like this, but I think we should tell him to come to our table."

My eyes widened and I turned to my right to face Josh. "That's and awful idea. I don't want Zack near me," I said and hearing myself say that I did sound like a mean person, but I still meant it.

"I just think that that's a bad crowd for Zack to start hanging around with," Josh said in a motherly tone.

"He's right John.. I've seen Cody in algebra class, he sits in the back carving things into his desk," Sheamus said looking a little worried.

I sighed, "Fine. Tell him to come over here." I really didn't like this idea, but I don't want to see Zack get into the wrong crowd either. He's a pain, but he's not evil.

Josh went over to the table Zack was at and I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the next thing I know, Zack gets up and punches Josh in the arm, kicks him in the shin and tackles him to the ground and keeps punching him in his face. Sheamus and I get up quickly and run to go help Josh.

"What's the matter with ya Zack? Why are ya doin' that ta Josh?" Sheamus yells at Zack as he practically throws Zack off of Josh.

"Josh here was talking bad about my new broskis here, so I had to give him what he deserved," Zack said with a frown on his face.

Sheamus picked up Josh bridal style and Josh looked at Sheamus clinging to his green shirt and said, "All I said was that they were a bad crowd and he would be better off with.." Josh trailed off as he looked at the menacing look on Zack's face and then Josh looked like a scared puppy and hid his face in Sheamus's chest. I was wondering why no teacher was over here.

"How could ya hurt Josh like this he's yer friend?" Sheamus said in a scolding tone, his accent becoming more prominent the angrier he got.

"You guys aren't my friends, you guys are mean," Zack said looking directly at me when he said mean and then looking back to Sheamus.

I looked at Sheamus and noticed that Josh's blood was staring to get all over his shirt and I said, "Shea, you should probably get Josh to the nurse, his nose looks broken." Sheamus nodded and started walking away while whispering things into Josh's ear while he carried him.

I looked at Zack and then at the three other people sitting at the table smirking. I just frowned and walked away. _How could he do this._

The rest of the day drug by, Zack did indeed break Josh's nose so Josh went home early and Sheamus went home with him to take care of him. I still couldn't believe that this had happened, why the heck would Zack start hanging out with those awful people? As the final bell rang I gathered my things and left the school as quickly as possible. When my car was in sight I saw Randy and Kelly standing next to it and I tried to jog over to them, but I tripped on a large rock and fell landing at their feet.

Kelly giggled and Randy said, "You are a safety hazard to everyone including yourself." After Randy helped me up he said, "So are we going to your house or what?"

"I thought you weren't coming until four," I said with a confused look on my face.

"Well, I told you that I'm full of surprises," Randy smirked, "so let's go." He got into the passengers side of my truck and Kelly got on his lap, I nodded and I got into the driver's side and started to drive.

As we were the way to my house I told them about the whole thing with Zack earlier and they just looked angered.

"Why the fuck does he want to be friends with Rhodes and Reso?" Randy yelled.

"And Eve too? That's ridiculous!" Kelly said.

"I know I can't believe it either," I shook my head as I pulled into the driveway of my house. We all got out and we went inside.

"Can we go to your room?" Kelly asked smiling brightly at me.

"Um, sure, that won't be a problem," I said blushing a little.

When we got into my room they looked at all the paintings that I had everywhere and Randy pointed to a painting of a lily surrounded by roses and told me he liked that one. Kelly looked at it and said, "It's really pretty, I like how you have a simple yet beautiful lily surrounded by the roses."

"Thanks," I said. We pretty much talked about random things for about two hours and the they told me they had to go home. I get up from where I was currently laying, in between Randy and Kelly, but they both held me down.

Kelly gave me a quick kiss on my right cheek and I blushed a light red. Then Randy turned my face and kiss me right on the lips quite roughly. I loved the feeling of Randy's lips on mine and I could feel him nibbling on my lower lip asking for entrance into my mouth. My eyes closed and I opened my mouth to let him in and our tongues battled for dominance for a while until Kelly cleared her throat and we broke apart gasping for air, but I didn't get much time to breath because Kelly then claimed my mouth. Her kiss was different from his. While she her kiss was softer than Randy's.

As Kelly and I continued to make out I could feel Randy's lips on my neck and I couldn't help but moan into my kiss. Randy was sucking on my pulse point when I felt Randy and Kelly move away. I opened my eyes to see that they were now putting on their jackets, getting ready to leave. I whined and they both chuckled.

"We'll have some more fun this weekend," Randy said with a wink and then he and Kelly left out of my room. I heard the front door close and I sighed happily as I went to change into my pajamas and get into to bed. I quickly fell asleep thinking of Randy and Kelly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's that chapter, I hope you all liked it and please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, I had a lot of things going on this week**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, now ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**Kelly's POV**

It was now Friday and I was getting ready to leave the school. As I walked down the now empty hallway I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me to see that there was no one there so I continued to walk towards the staircase that would lead me to the front door. While I was walking the footsteps were getting quicker and closer and I quickened my pace to get away from whoever was following me.

When I turned the corner to the staircase I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I screamed and fell to the floor. I tried to look to see who it was, but all I saw was two big blurs. I tried my hardest to stay awake, but I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, everything going black.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

When I got to my truck I quickly searched for a note or something that indicated either Randy or Kelly were still thinking about me. I saw them around school since our encounter, but we haven't really talked since then.

While I was searching in the passenger seat someone said with a chuckle, "Looking for something?"

I tried to get up quickly and bumped my head on the roof of the truck and the person I now knew was Randy chuckled. "Ouch, that really hurt," I said rubbing the spot on the back of my head that I hit while I got out of the truck.

Randy then leaned forward and kissed the spot that I bumped and said, "There, all better."

I smiled and blushed and said with my back still to Randy, "Y-yeah it's better." I then felt Randy's body quickly come off of mine and I frowned as I turned around. I saw that Zack was the one who pulled Randy off of me and he looked right at me as he quickly grabbed the back of Randy's head and practically shoved his tongue down Randy's throat. My eyes started to burn and I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach.

Randy pushed Zack off of him and I felt better as he yelled, "What the fuck! Why the hell did you just kiss me?"

Zack simply shrugged and glared at me as he ran off to catch up with Eve who was calling his name. Randy looked at me with a sad look and I said, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. So, are you and Kelly coming over to my house today?"

"We just might Johnny, I have to wait for Kelly though so I guess I'll see you later," Randy said with a wink as he went over to his black convertible.

I smiled and whipped out my cell phone to call Josh. I rang twice and then someone picked up. "Hello?" said a female voice.

My eyebrows drew together in confusion as I asked, "Um, may I speak to Josh?"

The voice grew tense and said, "That boy isn't here so don't call." The call ended after that and I just decided to call Sheamus instead.

The phone rang several times then someone finally answered. "Hallo?" Sheamus said, I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Hey Shea this is John I just wanted to talk," I said. I listened to the background and I heard crying. "Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly

"Um, John, Ah'm gonna have ta talk to ya later, Ah'm a little in da middle of somthin'" Sheamus said. I could hear him saying "Shh Josh it's gonna be alright," in the background.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," I hung up as I pulled into my driveway. I sighed as I opened the door and went up to my room.

* * *

><p>It was now about 9 o'clock at night and Randy still has not gotten here. I heard a tap at my window and looked to see Randy outside of it. I rushed over to it and said as I opened it, "How did you get to my window I live on the second floor?"<p>

"I learned a few things from that Morrison kid," Randy said as he climbed into my room frantically. When he got in he looked scared to death and I was wondering what had the usually so cool and collected guy so spooked.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Kelly's missing," he said staring at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh my god, how do you know?" I asked with my hand over my mouth while I led him to my bed to sit down.

As he sat down he said, "Well she never came out of the school, and I stayed until like 5 and school is over at like 2."

"Well maybe she went out with some friends," I said.

"I thought that too, so I decided to call her and it went to voice mail, seven times!" Randy was now getting a little angry. "When I find who did this, they're DEAD!" Randy yelled and I shushed him telling him that my mom was sleeping.

"You're welcome to stay the night here if you want," I said patting the mattress space behind him.

A small smile appeared on his face and he said, "Thanks Johnny." He then leaned forward to put his lips against mine. I could feel the space in my pajamas getting smaller as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and took off my shirt. Randy then pushed me back on the bed and started trailing kisses down my chest to my abs and he stopped at the waist band of my pajama bottoms. He pulled my pajama bottoms and boxers down in one swift motion and licked his lips as my nicely sized cock sprung out.

He licked a trail from the bottom of my cock to the tip and played around with the slit with his tongue and my eyes fluttered closed. He then put the head of my dick into his mouth and started to suck on it and I was in heaven. My head was really spinning when he started to deep throat my dick, I could feel myself hitting the back of his mouth. I opened my eyes and I could see Randy palming his own cock through his white boxer briefs, which was all he had on at the moment. I let out a low moan when I saw that because that was really hot looking at. Randy then moaned sending vibrations through my cock and I came instantly, coating the insides of his mouth white. Randy then shuddered as he swallowed my cum and I could tell he was cumming too.

After we cam down from our climax highs I pulled my black boxer briefs back up, ditching my pajama pants on the floor and I pulled the blanket over both me and Randy, who was now holding on to me. I laid my head on his chest and I could hear him snoring as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it? Please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So here's the next chapter, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, now ON to the story**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**Kelly's POV**

I woke up in a dark room. I know that it's morning from the little sliver of light that I can see from a small window near the ceiling of the room, which shines light right onto my pink shirt and a little bit on my white jeans. I can also feel that I'm tied to a chair, and an uncomfortable one at that. Right when I was about to yell for help I heard a door open and shut. I then heard footsteps going down stairs, which brings me to think that I'm in a basement.

I hear the footsteps get to the bottom of the stairs and then I hear them coming towards me. "Well good morning Miss Kelly," said a person that I can't see, but I assume was male by the voice.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" I asked angrily, John and Randy are probably worried sick.

"That will be revealed in due time," said a loud male voice that I vaguely remembered.

"Dude, why are you so loud?" said one of the guys.

"Sorry broski, it just happens sometimes," said the other, and the word broski instantly gave away who that guy was.

"WHY would you say broski? You're so STUPID, now she knows who you are!" yelled the guy who I still can't figure out their identity.

I squinted my eyes and said, "Zack? Is that you?"

The guy I'm assuming was Zack sighed and then I heard a clicking sound. I blinked rapidly when a light bulb that was about a foot from my face turned on. I could then see clearly that my captors were indeed Zack and also Jason Reso, for some odd reason. "Well, well Miss I Know Everything, do you know why we kidnapped you?" Zack asked and I looked at him with a frown on my face.

"Are you that dumb or did you ignore me when I asked you why did you kidnap me?" I asked resisting the urge not to yell at him.

"Oh, well I think you do know why we snatched you up," Zack said with a sly smile.

This time I did yell at him when I said, "Dammit Zack, Jason was right you are stupid! Why would I ask if I knew!"

Jason looked at me and said, "You know I don't like to be called Jason! My name is Christian!"

"Pfft, like I'd give you what you want. JASON, you tied me to a ch-" I was cut off by a slap to the face and I whimpered with tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't call me Jason, bitch," Jason snarled and my face stung a little so I just nodded. I looked at Zack and he just looked like he didn't care that Jason just slapped me. I thought he was better than that.

"Now Kelly, we took you for one reason and one reason only," Zack said, "YOUR boyfriend Randy is trying to take MY John again, so we're going to let you go back to Randy only if you get him to leave John." Zack smiled and my eyes started to water again at the thought of making Randy leave John, that would break John's heart.

"No," I said quietly. Hurting John would only hurt Randy too and I don't want to do that. I know how Randy feels about John, he's loved John for years now, since they were in 8th grade together actually.

My thoughts were cut short by another slap to my face again, it was Jason who did it, "Listen you whore, you can either do what we say or you can stay here forever, I have many connections that can make you disappear to everyone but John and Randy, but who's gonna believe them?"

I stayed silent for a few minutes and then my thoughts were again cut short by two slaps to the face, one on each side by Jason. I cried out in pain and then I started to sob as I agreed to their plan. I just sat there sobbing as Zack untied me, whispering directions of what to do into my ear.

Before they let me leave Jason said, "Don't even mention our names, if you do we'll find you." With that and a few marks that I was sure were swelling I left out of the back door in the basement, walking out into an alley. I started to think of how I could cover these marks on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face because I was in Randy's arms, although I wish Kelly were here too, Randy is just as good. My smile then faded as I thought about Kelly, where could she be, and what could be happening to her. I pulled myself away from Randy slowly and carefully, so I wouldn't wake him up and I walked across the room to where my cell phone was on the floor and picked it up.

I remembered that I don't have the number that I want to call so I picked up Randy's black jeans that were on the floor next to my bathroom door and I started searching the pockets for his phone. I yelped when I heard a low voice that said, "Looking for something?"

I turned and faced Randy with my face a bright red and said, "Y-yeah I was kind of looking for you cell phone."

Still laying on his back he raised his eyebrows and looked at me and said, "Really? Why do you want my phone?"

"I was thinking we should try and call Kelly again," I said as I started to walk over to Randy, but I tripped and fell, hitting my head on the floor. "Ouch!" I yelled.

Randy quickly hopped up and ran over to where I was and kissed me on the forehead. "Okay we'll try to call her," he said grabbing his cell phone out of the front pocket of his jeans and dialing Kelly's number, "but I already tried this and I don't think that it's going to-"

His facial expression changed from an indifferent one to and extremely happy one. "Kelly?" He asked. "Where are you?" - "Okay I'll be there to get you in ten minutes." - "Love you too, bye." He quickly hung up his phone pulled on his pants pecked me on the forehead and jumped out my window. I gasped and scrambled over to the window just to see Randy flipping off the tree branch like six feet away from my window. I smiled and thought to myself _"I gotta talk to that Morrison guy"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's that chapter, please REVIEW!<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had I REALLY busy week**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, now ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**Randy's POV**

After I jumped out of John's window I heard him gasp and run towards the window, so I tried to do a little showing off for him. When I landed on the ground I started running to where Kelly told me to meet her, mainly because I had walked to John's house the other night, which I am now regretting because it's really cold and I have no jacket.

I stopped running when I got in front of a local coffee shop that's run by one of Kelly's friends, Alicia Fox I think is her name. When I got into the shop I immediately ran over to where I saw Kelly sitting. When I got to Kelly's table I saw that she was talking to Christina, Alicia's younger sister, about something that I would never know because Christina got up and left as soon as I got there. I sat down across from Kelly and looked at her to make sure she was okay.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked still studying her.

"I was out with some friends," Kelly said.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" I asked staring at her cheeks which seemed a little different.

"I was having some girl time, I sorry if I worried you," she said with her infamous perfect smile and I just had to believe her.

"So, did you have a good time last night with your friends?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, but there is something that I need to talk to you about," Kelly said looking a little nervous.

"Sure babe, what's the matter?" I asked while reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Well I was talking to some friends about...you know...John, you, and me, and they were saying that something like this would never work out, and that you should just stay with me and we should just forget about John."

When I heard those last three words come out of her mouth my mind went blank. "W-what?" I asked, not really comprehending at the moment.

"I know this might sound selfish, but you're the one that I want, I was just being with John for you. I don't think a relationship will work with three people. So, either you choose me, or you choose him."

After that last sentence, I didn't know what to think. I loved Kelly, I've been with her for a really long time now. At the same time though, there was still so much to explore with John and last night was so much fun. I realized that Kelly had left and I was sitting alone when Christina came back and asked me if I was going to order anything. I told her no and I left and walked home, not really feeling how cold it was anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

I hadn't heard from Randy since he left to get Kelly and I was now in the spot of the school hallway where Randy and myself had bumped into each other last week. It being first period I believed that he had gym class which is the opposite direction of the Spanish class, but you had to take this hallway because it was the shortest way to get to class. Sure enough there was Randy walking down the hallway with Kelly on his arm and I smiled at how cute they looked together.

When I got to them I said, "Hey guys where have you been?"

"John, there's something that I need to tell you," Randy said looking a little sad and this worried me.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking from Randy to Kelly who was looking away from me.

"Well we've been thinking about us, and we don't think it's going to work," Randy said his expression going blank.

"W-what? Why?" I asked feeling tears trying to come out of my eyes, but I pushed them back.

"John a three person relationship can never work, and I now realize how foolish I was in trying to start one, I'm just going to stay with Kelly."

"B-but it c-can work," I said starting to feel the tears come down, "we c-can m-make it w-work if w-we try hard e-enough."

"Listen John, it's over we don't want to be with you," Randy said looking away from me and at Kelly who was just looking everywhere but at me or Randy.

Randy started to walk away with Kelly and I could feel the people who were still in the hallway staring at me. I quickly tried to run away from their prying eyes, but I tripped and fell to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and ran into the janitor's closet down the hall and locked myself inside where I could cry with no one to see.

When I came out of the closet it was apparently near lunch time because I could smell the pizza that is usually cooked for lunch. I really didn't feel like eating, but I needed a friend to talk to, so I decided to go to my usual table and talk with Josh and Sheamus.

When I got to my table I was surprised to see that no one was there. I sat down alone and just stared at the table, when I looked up I saw a girl that usually knows everything about everyone, I think her name was Beth or something, I got up and walked over to her table.

"Hey, Beth right?" I asked trying to put on a fake smile.

"Hey, John, I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Randy ad Kelly," she said looking genuinely sincere.

"Thanks. Hey do you know if Josh or Sheamus are here today?" I asked.

"Oh you haven't heard? They both ran away to Ireland to be together," she said factually, "I heard that Josh's parents couldn't accept that he was gay and they were beating him. And Sheamus' parents didn't approve of a kid who got beat, but they loved each other so they eloped."

"Wait, Josh and Sheamus are gay?" I asked just now hearing this information.

"Yeah, the whole school knew! I can't believe they never told you. Weird." she said.

"A-and they were dating?" I asked still trying to take all this in.

"Yep, in my opinion I think they look cute together."

I stood there starstruck, first I lose Randy and Kelly, and now I lost Josh and Sheamus. I was now all alone in this huge school. "Th-thanks," I said as I left to go back to my table.

"No problem," she said as she turned to talk to who I believe is her boyfriend, Santino I think is his name.

When I got to my table I sat down and started to go over the day in my head again and I put my head down in my arms and started to cry silently over my horrible day. _Why did all this have to happen in the same day?_ I then felt a hand on my back and when I looked up I couldn't believe who it was standing in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think, please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, here's the next chapter (I actually think this is my longest chapter yet :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, blah blah blah, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**John's POV**

_I then felt a hand on my back and when I looked up I couldn't believe who it was standing in front of me._

Standing in front of me was who else but Zack Ryder. "What do you want?" I spat out at him.

"Listen bro, I just saw how down you looked and I thought you needed a bro to talk to, so I was going to be a friend and come and talk to you, but it seems like you want to be alone so whatever bro," Zack said.

He turned and was about to walk away when I said, probably a little loud because a few people started to look, "Wait!" He turned back around and I said, "You're right I do need someone to talk to, please sit down." I don't know why I was going to talk to him, but I was feeling so alone and even Zack was better than no one, I think.

Zack sat down in the seat next to mine and stared at me expectantly. I looked down at the table and when I didn't say anything for several minutes he said, "John, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but c'mon bro, just start from the beginning."

He put a hand on my back and started to rub in little circles and this made me relax a little so I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, well it started this morning when I saw Randy and Kelly walking down the hallway together. I hadn't seen them in a while so I went over to them to talk to them. I told them hi and then...well...Randy and Kelly broke up with me I guess."

Zack's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in I suppose was disbelief and he said, "Wait, are you sure? What exactly did they say?"

"Randy said 'John a three person relationship can never work, and I now realize how foolish I was in trying to start one, I'm just going to stay with Kelly'," I tried to say this in my best imitation Randy voice and Zack chuckled.

"Well what did Kelly say?" Zack asked with a mixed expression on his face.

"That's another thing Kelly said nothing! She even looked sort of sad, which was weird because Kelly is hardly ever sad."

After a moment of silence Zack asked, "So what happened after that?"

"Well after skipping like three class periods crying in a janitor's closet I came here to lunch to which I was informed that Josh and Sheamus both ran away with each other. Which really caught me off guard. Then..."

"Wait, Josh and Sheamus ran away together? They were a couple?" Zack asked interrupting me.

"Yep, I guess the whole school didn't know," I said glancing over at Beth who was still chatting it up with Santino.

"Okay wow, so what's next," Zack said looking into my eyes.

"Well that's when you came to talk with me, which I would like to thank you for by the way," I said giving Zack a quick hug.

"No problem broski, it seems to me that I'm all that you've got since everyone else has left," Zack said smiling and I frowned. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that I am here for you when you need me," Zack quickly tried to cover his past statement and I laughed at his epic fail to do so.

"It's okay I know what you mean, and if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your 'new broskis', Eve, Jason, and Cody?" I asked putting air quotes around "new broskis".

"Oh them? I'm done with them, they tried to get me to do some creepy stuff," Zack said with a small shudder.

I nodded and then heard the bell for next class ring which was art class and Zack and myself happened to have that class together so I said, "Let's go to class." Zack removed his hand from my back which I just now remembered was there and we left to class.

After art class I waited outside of the classroom to talk to Zack and when he came out of the room I said, "Hey Zack, I was going to hang out with Randy and Kelly tonight and watch movies and junk, but since we're both free, you should totally come to my house so we can work on our art project together."

Zack smiled brightly and said a little quickly and loudly, "Sure John! I would love to come to your house with you." I noticed as he said this that Randy and Kelly walked by at that exact moment and I blushed a deep red. Zack didn't notice me blush, but he did notice me look down and he looked behind himself and saw Randy and Kelly and he pulled me down the hallway towards the front door.

"Sorry John, I probably embarrassed you back there, huh?" Zack said looking at the ground.

I playfully punched him on the arm and said sarcastically, "No? You think?" I had forgot how nice Zack could be when he wasn't acting crazy.

"So bro, I don't have a car so can I ride with you to your house, or are you gonna make me walk?" Zack said with a small grin.

I grabbed his arm and said, "I'm gonna drive you half way, then I'm gonna push you out of the car." Zack looked at me with a scared look and I laughed at his stupidity while I pulled him to my car. I would never push someone out of my car and risk getting a ticket.

Zack was smiling the whole way home, which was a little creepy, but I didn't say anything. When we got to my house Zack said, "I thought you were really going to push me out of your car."

I laughed again and while unlocking my front door I said, "I was just kidding stupid."

Zack sighed and said as he walked in, "You made it really convincing I was actually scared for my life."

Just as Zack said that my mom walked into the hallway from the kitchen with flour on her flowery sundress and said, "Why were you scared for your life?"

I sighed and said, "Nothing mom it was just a little inside joke."

"Hi Mrs. Cena," Zack said with a wave.

"Well hello, your Zack right?" my mom asked.

"Yes ma'am I am. I'm here to work on a school project with John here," Zack said patting me on the back a little hard.

"Well alright, just watch out, John likes to be a little touchy sometimes," my mom said with a smile and she went back into the kitchen.

"MOM!" I yelled because that was so uncalled for. Zack was chuckling next to me and I pushed him down and walked up the stairs towards my room. I heard Zack scramble up and follow behind me.

When we got into my room Zack gawked at all of the paintings in my room giving me compliments on nearly all of them. He stopped in front of the one that was hanging on my wall on the right side of my bed and said, "I really like this one bro."

I walked over to it an smiled at the painting that I did of a picture of Josh, Sheamus, Zack and myself when we were younger playing in the park. "Yeah that's one of my favorites too, it's basically one of the few things that I have left to remind me of Josh and Sheamus," I said with a tear rolling down my face. Zack wiped it away and I smiled at him.

"Bro, this totally fits the prompt from Mrs. Dumas for the painting project," Zack said smiling brightly at me.

I looked at it again and realized that it did, "You're right we could turn this in."

"Do you mind if I make a small tweak to it so I can get credit too bro?" Zack asked with his eyebrows raised. I nodded and he went and grabbed a paintbrush that I had laying on my bedside table under the painting and some liquid paint that was in the first drawer of that table and he added some red and white to the sky which worked because in the picture it was dusk.

"Nice," I said with a grin.

"Thanks," Zack said, "So what do you wanna do now? It's only like 3 pm and I already have all of my homework done."

"Me too, I guess we could watch the movie I rented for Randy, Kelly, and myself," I suggested picking up the movie I rented from off of my bed.

"The Titanic? Are you serious bro I love that movie!" Zack said with a smile. I smiled too and I led him into my family's movies room that was across the hall from my room and I put it in. We sat on the black couch in that room and we watched that movie and others until we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you thought by REVIEWING<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So here's the net chapter, I also want to say thank you all for all your AWESOME reviews, I love you all ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, now to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**John's POV**

Ever since the day Zack was there for me when no one else was we have become basically best friends. We've hung out at each others houses, had sleepovers, I helped him get rid of all the creepy photos of me he had. The creepy photo thing did lead to a little argument, but we got over it like all friends do.

Now, we had just got out of school for our winter vacation and Zack and myself have been best friends for nearly a month now. As I walked over to my car I saw someone standing near it. When I got to it I saw that it was only Zack.

"What's up Zack?" I said smiling.

"Well I just got invited to a party that someone's having tomorrow and I get to bring a guest, so I'm bringing you," Zack said with a smirk.

I sighed and said smiling, "Sounds cool, who's throwing the party?"

"Aj Lee is," Zack said and I noticed a girl coming up behind him in a purple and black light jacket.

"Yeah, my party is going to be in Massachusetts, I can give you two a plane ride if you want to go," said the girl who apparently was Aj seeing as she said it was her party.

"Um, I'll have to ask my mom so can I get your phone number so I can call you if she says yes?" I asked.

"Well that won't be necessary, if she says yes, just come to my house and I'll know you can go and if you can't don't show up and I'll figure it out," she said flashing me a lovely smile.

"Well okay then I guess I might see you later," I said also giving her a smile.

"So, let's go ask your mom, bro," Zack said a little loudly, again.

"Zack, I know you mean well, but do you have to be so loud?" I asked shaking my head.

"Sorry bro," he said in a whisper and I laughed. We got into my car and drove to my house.

When I got home I yelled, "Mom! I have to ask you something! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen John, stop yelling," my mom said from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen with Zack close behind to see my mom sitting on a stool near the kitchen island flipping through a cookbook. "Sorry mom, I guess someone's loud manner is rubbing off on me," I said shooting Zack a glare.

"It doesn't matter son, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well someone is having a party and I got invited," I started.

"Yes, continue," my mom said putting her cookbook down onto the island counter.

"Well I was wondering could I go?" I asked.

"Well who's throwing the party?" my mom asked staring at me intently.

"Aj Lee is," I said gulping.

"Oh Aj, she's a sweet girl, of course you can go," my mom said smiling. "Oh one more thing, when and where is the party?"

That was the question I didn't want her to ask. "The party is tomorrow, and the party is in Massachusetts," I answered mumbling the last part.

"Where is it John?" she asked leaning a little closer to me.

"It's in Massachusetts mom," I answered expecting her to say no.

"Oh well how are you getting there?" she asked.

"Aj said she would give Zack and myself a ride there and back," I answered.

"Well I don't see why not. Zack, keep and eye on him and don't let him get into trouble," my mom said with a smile.

I jumped up and down and went over to hug my mom. "Thanks mom, you're the best!" I said and then I ran up to my room to grab some things.

When I came back downstairs I saw Zack sitting in the living room on one of the couches. "Ready to go?" I asked.

He hopped up and said, "You know it, bro."

As I walked out the door I yelled, "Bye mom!" I heard her yell be safe and then I was in my car driving to Aj's house.

Zack directed me to her house and when we got there it seemed as though the party had started there. I found Aj with Zack still following me and asked, "Are you giving the whole party a ride?"

"Well sort of, Massachusetts is pretty far off so I kind of have to," she said taking a sip of something that I would believe to be juice.

"Sweet bro," Zack said.

Now that I actually look, Aj's house was pretty large. There were also a lot of people here too, from the nerds to the jocks, Aj is a nice girl she would be the one to be friends with everyone.

"Alright everyone, the plane is ready, so let's go!" I heard Aj yell over the crowd.

Getting on the plane and finding a good seat was pretty easy, I already knew that I'd be sitting next to Zack, the plane was like any other regular plane and I was lucky enough to get an isle seat. Late in the night I woke up and had to go to the restroom so I got up. When I got to the restroom I opened the door to it and gasped at what I saw. Of all people Randy had to be here too, and I saw him standing there with his pants down, getting ready to piss. "Oh I'm so sorry man, my bad," I said in a loud whisper as I quickly tried to shut the door.

"C'mere John," Randy said before I could get the door closed and I stopped and stood in the door to think about it. If I were to go to Randy I could risk falling for him again and end up with my heart broken if he has to leave me again. On the other hand though I could just go back to my seat and go back to sleep and wait until we land to go pee. I decided to go back to my seat and I said, "No, Randy." and left.

When the plane landed we were at Aj's house in Massachusetts which was even larger than the one back in Florida. This place practically looked like a hotel. I looked around the living room and it was pretty nice. I looked out the window and saw that it was snowing, I loved snow, it's so pretty and I never see it in Florida. There was a fireplace in this room that gave the room a nice feeling that made me want to stay here. I sat on one of the brown recliners and closed my eyes, I nearly fell asleep, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Zack standing over me.

"Aj wants everyone to meet in the party room of this house, so yeah, we should go there bro," he said in a normal tone and I smiled.

"Okay let's go," I got up and before I left I felt Zack grab my arm.

I turned and looked at him and he smiled at me. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and he looked into my eyes and said, "John, I have something I want to tell you."

I nodded my head and said, "Okay, go ahead."

"Well we've been friends for a long time and I've grown to really like you, even more than I already did," Zack said.

"Okay," I said.

"Well I just wanted to ask you, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Zack asked looking me in the eyes with his arms out for a hug.

I stood there in front of him and thought to myself. _Do I want to be his boyfriend? We have hit it off these past few weeks. He is a nice guy and I do care for him. But do I care for him that way?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's that chapter, and Happy Holidays everyone!<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So, here is the next chapter, a lot of POV changes so yeah, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**John's POV**

_"Well I just wanted to ask you, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Zack asked looking me in the eyes with his arms out for a hug._

_I stood there in front of him and thought to myself. Do I want to be his boyfriend? We have hit it off these past few weeks. He is a nice guy and I do care for him. But do I care for him that way_

"I just need some time to think," I told Zack and the disappointment on his face was pretty prominent as he put his arms down.

"O-ok John, I'll be waiting when you want to talk," Zack said.

I left the room and started roaming the halls of Aj's huge house. Pretty soon I found myself where everyone else was. I looked around the large room filled with brown and yellow furniture and across the room I saw Randy and Kelly, both of the laughing together and then they got up and walked into a room that I'm going to assume was a bedroom by the way Kelly was leading Randy into the room with a seductive look on her face. As they were walking to the room my eyes locked with Randy's and I quickly looked away. I sighed and I wondered what it would be like to be in there with them.

I walked across the room, bumping into several people, and sat down in a yellow recliner to think about Zack.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy's POV<strong>

As Kelly was leading me to the bedroom I looked around the room to make sure no one was watching. As I was looking around my eyes locked with John's. He quickly looked away and I just sighed and wondered why he didn't want to come to me while we were on the plane.

When we got into the room Kelly pushed me onto the bed and went to lock the door. She then jumped onto me straddling my hips and leaned down to putting her lips to mine. She nibbled on my lower lip asking for entrance to my mouth and I opened my mouth letting her in. When she put her tongue into my mouth I moaned, "Oh John."

Kelly quickly lifted off of me and looked at me curiously saying, "Did you just say John?"

"Um, no I said 'Kelly'," I said trying to cover up my slip of the tongue.

"No, you definitely said 'Oh John'," Kelly said getting off of my hips. "Um, Randy I think you still have feelings for him."

"No, I don't it was just a little mistake," I said putting my hands up.

"Listen Randy, I understand if you still have feelings for him, but I'm not going to be in a three person relationship. So, is it going to be me, or him?" She asked putting her hands in mine.

I sat and thought for a moment and then it came to me, I've known this whole time who I really wanted to be with, it just took me being in this situation to figure it out. I leaned forward and placed a kiss onto Kelly and I said, "Thank you Kelly for understanding." I then got up and ran out of the room to go find John.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

So as I sat there and thought of what just happened I start to tear up a little at the thought of just being dumped for someone else. It kind of made me feel like I wasn't enough for him, maybe if I did something differently I would have been able to keep his interest. I felt tears going down my face as I thought of this and I didn't want my makeup to run so everyone would know that I've been crying so I decided to go to the bathroom to fix myself up.

When I got into the bathroom I noticed that it was like the girls' bathrooms at school, where more than one person could be in there at a time. I went over to the mirror and started to fix my face when I saw the reflection of someone behind me. I turned around and saw Eve Torres standing there. "I'm not in the mood for any of your BS right now Eve," I said trying to wipe the tears off of my face so she wouldn't be able to tell that I was crying.

"Were you crying?" Eve asked me. "What's wrong?"

"Well my boyfriend just dumped me for someone else and now I bet you're here to do something to make my day worse, so I think I have the right to be crying," I said glaring at her.

"Well I was going to take a picture of you using the bathroom and circulate it around the school, but for some reason I don't want to anymore."

"Why were you going to do that?" I asked.

"Well I never really liked you ever since you stole Randy from me. And to make it worse, you just rubbed it in everyday in the locker room by bragging about how well your relationship was going and it really just pissed me off, but now that you know how it feels to lose your boyfriend to someone else I actually feel better," Eve said smiling at me.

"Oh, Eve I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was hurting you so much to see me with Randy. I never wanted to rub it in that I was with him. I didn't even know you two were dating until just now," I said apologetically.

"It's okay Kelly. It doesn't matter anymore. Hey, if you need a friend, I'm here for you," Eve said.

"Thanks, I really do need a friend since I pretty much gave up all of my gal pals when I started dating Randy," I said as I went to give Eve a hug. I grabbed Eve's camera and snapped a picture of us.

"Why'd you do that?" Eve asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Just to remember when we first decided to be friends, trust me this is going to be the first picture of many more," I said smiling at her and she smiled back at me. She put her arm around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked out of the bathroom together, now friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy's POV<strong>

I ran into the main room where everyone was and searched around for John. I saw him on the other side of the room leaving out of the room. I pushed passed some people trying to get to him as quickly as possible. I yelled, "John! John! Wait!"

When I finally caught up to him we were in a room that looked like a den of some sort, with yellow carpet, three brown recliners around a brown coffee table and a fire place in front of the chairs. I saw someone sitting in one of the chairs, but I couldn't make out who it was. When I was about to say something to get John's attention I noticed that he had started talking to the person in the chair, so I decided to go outside of the room and wait for him to finish his conversation.

When John came out of the room I said, "Hey John, I have to tell you something."

"Um, okay what's up Randy?" John said looking into my eyes.

"Okay so when me and Kelly went into the bedroom I realized something. That something was that I really like you, more than I like Kelly, I want to be your boyfriend, not hers," I said probably talking a little faster than I should be, but I was excited to be say this.

"Randy, I'm-"

"And I know that I hurt you, but we can get past that if we work together, and..." I trailed off when I saw Zack freaking Ryder come behind John and out his arms around his waist, placing kisses on his neck.

"What the hell are you doing Ryder! John has said time and time again that he doesn't want to be with you in that way!" I yelled getting angry at how persistent Zack was with trying to get with John.

"Well if you haven't noticed he hasn't told me to stop yet, now has he?" Zack spat a me placing more kisses onto John's neck.

John then said, "Randy, if you would have let me speak I would have told you that I'm now dating Zack."

"Since when?" I asked with an incredulous look on my face.

"Since like three minutes ago, I think," John said.

"Actually it's been five minutes and thirty seconds, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three," Zack said looking in John's eyes smiling as he continued counting and John smiled back and placed a kiss on his mouth and Zack giggled.

"But don't you still like me?" I asked a little sad.

"I do a little, but Zack and myself have really hit it off and all you did was hurt me and make me sad, so I've decided to give Zack a chance," John said still staring into Zack's eyes.

"Whatever," I mumbled and I walked away. _Maybe Kelly will take me back_, I thought and I raced to find Kelly.

I found her sitting in a brown recliner talking to Phil Brooks and when I got over to them I cleared my throat trying to get Kelly's attention. Kelly turned her head to me and said, "Hey Randy, what's up?"

"I changed my mind, I would rather have you than John, so do you wanna take me back?" I asked with my arms out.

Just then Eve Torres walked over with three bottles of Pepsi and handed one to Phil and one to Kelly and said, "What's going on? Oh hey Randy."

"He says he changed his mind and he wants Kelly and not John," Phil said sipping at his Pepsi.

"Oh no girl, I know what happened, I bet John rejected him and now he wants you because he can't have him," Eve said glaring at me.

"Is that true Randy?" Kelly asked.

"No that is not true at all," I lied.

"Randy I've been dating you for years I know when you're lying," Kelly said plainly.

"Fine! Yes! He rejected me, happy?" I said a little angry.

"No I'm not happy, you just lied to me and I don't want to be with a liar. Also, I'm no one's second choice, so that's another reason I'm not going to take you back," Kelly said turning away from me and going back to talking with Phil and Eve.

I walked away not knowing what to do now. I can't have John and I can't have Kelly either. I sat on a metal chair and put my head in my hands with no one left for me to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! XD<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I love all of you who are still with me! Happy New Year! I hope you like this chappie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or anything else you may recognize in this chapter. now on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**John's POV**

Aj's party was very fun, but it had to end sooner or later. I was now on the plane, Zack's head laying on my shoulder. I could tell Zack was sleeping because he was drooling on my shoulder. I decided to get up and go get some tissue from the plane's restroom. I gently lifted Zack's head off of my shoulder and placed his head down on a pillow that I strategically placed on the head of the seat to mimic my shoulder.

As I put my hand on the door handle I paused and remembered when I walked in on Randy, so this time I decided to knock first. I knocked and said in a hushed tone, "Is anyone in there?"

"Um, yeah just one moment," said a female voice. Just then the door opened and there standing in the doorway was Kelly.

"Oh, hey Kelly," I said with a light blush on my face.

"Hey John. Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you reject Randy?" Kelly asked curiosity evident on her face.

"Well, he dumped me and it made me feel awful. I don't want to risk going through that again. Also I just got into a relationship with someone else," I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh really? Who?" Kelly asked poking me in the arm.

"Zack," I said pointing my thumb towards our seats.

"Oh," Kelly said with something I think was sadness in her voice, "Well I hope you guys are happy together." And with that she started walking back to her seat. I watched her sit down and I noticed that she wasn't sitting near Randy. Instead she was sitting with Phil and Eve which I thought was weird. I just brushed it off and went into the restroom to grab some tissue for Zack's drool.

As I was getting the tissue I heard the door close behind me and when I turned around I saw Randy standing there. "Um, Randy? I'm kind of still in here," I said waving my hand.

Randy turned to face me after locking the door and said, "I know your in here."

Randy took a step towards me and that's all he needed to do in the cramped space to be right in my face. "Randy what are you-"

Randy cut me off by pressing his lips to mine and my head was just spinning at the moment for me to react. Before I knew it I was kissing him back, Randy slipped his tongue into my mouth and I let out a small moan into the kiss, but I then remembered that I was in a relationship and I pushed him off of me.

"Randy we can't do this. I told you that I'm now dating Zack. You had your chance and you blew it."

"But John, I realized my mistake and I want to start over again," Randy said with pleading eyes.

I pushed past him to get to the door. I unlocked it and then turned to him and said, "Too late." And then I left to go back and sit with Zack.

* * *

><p>The next day I was in my room laying on my bed and then I got a text from Zack. I opened the text and Zack wanted me to go to my front door and let him in. I went down the stairs to the front door to go let him in and when opened the door I was immediately embraced in a hug.<p>

"Hey John!" Zack yelled as he hugged me. Zack then placed his lips on mine into a sweet kiss.

"Alright boys a least close the front door," I heard my mom say and Zack and myself quickly separated.

"Sorry mom," I said turning a little red in the face.

"Hey Mrs. Cena," Zack said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine boys just don't do it in the front door. Now go on up to John's room, but if something is going to happen use a condom."

"Mom!" I yelled with my eyes wide, I can't believe she would say that. I could see Zack snickering from the corner of my eye and I jabbed my elbow into his side. My mom shrugged and went into the living room and Zack and I just ran up the stairs to my room.

We were both laying in my bed and I said, "Hey Zack."

"Yeah bro?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"I know we just started dating, but when are we going to go on our first date?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! That's one of the reasons why I came here today. I wanted to tell you that I got tickets for us to see a movie later," Zack smiled sitting up.

"Really? What movie?" I asked.

Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out two movie tickets and said, "Um, Due Date."

"Hm, I heard that movie was pretty funny," I said sitting up.

"Yeah I've heard that too, and after the movie I guess we could go to dinner or something if you want," Zack said with a small smile.

" That's Awesome, I guess it's a date then."

"You sound like Mike," Zack said and I laughed and shoved him off my bed for comparing me to the Cleveland native.

Zack hit the floor with a loud thud and I heard my mom yell from downstairs, "Are you using a condom!"

I yelled, "Mom! Are you serious! We're not even doing that!" Zack chuckled and I threw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>It was now seven and I was ready to go to the movie. I looked out the window and saw Zack getting out of his purple car and I took one more look into the mirror I was wearing some black sneakers, some dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. I liked what I saw and I ran down the stairs to my front door. I opened the door and then I yelled into the house, "I'm going on a date mom! I'll see you later!"<p>

"Alright Johnny. Just remember, no glove no love!"

"Mom! Stop with the condom talk it's weird!" I then shut the door and jogged across the lawn to Zack's car.

"Hey John," Zack said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

I nodded looking Zack up and down. He was looking good in his tight black jeans and light purple button down shirt. Zack opened the door for me and I smiled at him and said, "Thank bro." And with a wink I sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

The movie was pretty good, I could tell that John liked it because right now he was louder than I usually am talking about it. When we got into the lobby of the movie theater I told John that I had to use the restroom and I'd be right back.

As I was peeing I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and jumped when I saw Christian and Cody standing there. As I went to wash my hands I said, "Where the hell did you two come from?"

"We've been following you," Cody said.

"Okay. That's pretty creepy, well what do you two want bros?" I asked eying them suspiciously as I dried my hands.

"Well remember when we first decided to work together how we said 'let's just say, you owe us one' well now we want our one," Cody said.

"Um, okay, " I said gulping down the lump in my throat. What in the world could these two possibly ask for?

"We want," Christian started, "You, me, Cody and John in a foursome."

My eyes went wide. "What? No way bro! There is no way I'm doing that to John!" I said. There was no way that I would share my John with anyone.

"Listen Ryder, either you do this or I'll tell John about what really made Randy breakup with him, and how would you look then?" Cody said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah," said Christian, "Either you do this or we tell. Just think about it and get back to us within the week, or else." Just then someone walked into the restroom I turned to see John standing there.

"Zack, you've been in here for like ten minutes. I came to make sure you didn't fall in the toilet," John said with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm fine John I was just talking to-" I turned to see that both Christian and Cody were gone. "Um, myself. I was talking to myself in the mirror," I said turning back to look at John.

"You were talking to yourself? Why?" John asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later, let's skip dinner and let's go to your house," I said still a little confused about Cody and Christian.

* * *

><p>When we got into John's room John flopped down onto his bed and said, "So, what are we gonna do now?"<p>

"Let's talk," I said as I sat next to John on his bed. "So, remember when I said I'd tell you what I was talking to myself about?"

"Yeah?" John said sitting up on his bed and looking into my eyes.

"Well I was trying to get up the courage to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time," I said. I mean it was sort of true I have been wanting to tell him something for a long time, even before we were officially dating.

"What's that?" John asked his cool breath hitting me in the face and giving me a chill.

"Well I've been wanting to say that I think I love you John, and I have for a while, even before we were dating," I said drowning in his blue eyes.

"Oh Zack, come here," John said and he pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him and he put his lips to mine. I immediately started nibbling on his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth, he opened his mouth and our tongues started battling for dominance.

I eventually won and I pushed John down onto his back. I straddled his hips and attached my mouth to his neck. I started sucking on his pulse point and he let out a low moan. I lifted up and started placing kisses down his chest as I unbuttoned his black shirt. I kept doing this until I got to his waistline and I looked up at him to see him looking down at me with lust clouded eyes. I unzipped his pants and pulled both his jeans and his red boxers down and off with one tug.

John's hard cock sprang up and I licked a line from the base to the tip. I then put his whole length into my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down. As I was doing this I unzipped and pulled off my pants and boxers. John was clutching onto the sheets and letting out ragged breaths and I lifted off of John's cock, earning a whimper from him. I went over to his bedside table where I know I saw a bottle of lube sitting there earlier. It was still there, I grabbed it and put some onto my finger I then put John's cock back into my mouth and I inserted a finger into John's ass.

John let out a strangled moan and said, "Fuck Zack!"

I took this as a good sign and I then inserted another finger and started to scissor them. After a few moments John was moaning and his breathing became even more irregular and I knew that this meant that he was close so I stopped and lifted my head off of john's cock with a loud pop. John whimpered and said, "Zack, I want you in me."

I could have came right there. I put some lube into my hand and slicked up my cock. I then lined up with John's entrance and slowly slid in. After I got all the way in I stopped and waited for John to adjust. John said while taking short breaths, "Zack. Move."

I then pulled all the way back leaving only the head of my cock in. I pushed all the way back in hitting John's sweet spot on the first try. John let out a loud moan and said, "OH MY GOD ZACK HIT THERE AGAIN!"

I then started to thrust in and out at a rhythm that was pretty fast, hitting John's spot every time. After a while I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach and I started to thrust faster, my thrusts also getting irregular. I felt my balls tighten and I moan John's name as I released into his ass coating his insides white. I then slid out of John and started to deep throat John's cock. It only took a few seconds before I heard John moan loudly and felt him cum into my mouth. I quickly swallowed everything, and it was a lot, he was a real shooter.

I crawled up to John and hugged him. John then said, "I think I love you too Zack." John then pulled the covers over us and his eyes started to close. Just before he closed his eyes his eyes popped open and he said, "Zack! We forgot to use a condom!"

I chuckled and said, "Well if your mom asks, let's just say we did bro." John then nodded and smiled quickly falling asleep in my arms. My mind then went back to Christian and Cody and what they told me. _What was I going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. That was my longest chapter yet. So did you like it? please REVIEW!<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So sorry about the late update, getting back into the habit of school is hard, but I'll make it. Thank you all for your AWESOME reviews keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**John's POV**

It was now Wednesday and it was time for school to start back again, which is kind of weird. Anyway, I got up in the morning and went through my usual routine, showering, messing up my room looking for clothes, and all my other usual stuff. When I was got outside ready to go to school I saw Zack standing by the passenger's door of his purple car, parked out in front of my house. I smiled and said, "What are you doing here babe?"

"Just thought we'd go to school together. C'mon get in," Zack said beckoning me to get in the car, opening the door. I sat on the black leather seats in the car and smiled. The inside of his car smelled like strawberries and vanilla which made me smile because I loved both of those things.

The ride to school was basically random conversation about nothing in particular and it really did make the time go by easily. When we got into the school we were on our way to my locker, which we agreed to start sharing when we bumped into Eve and Kelly.

"Oh hey Kelly. Eve," I said nodding to both ladies.

"Hey John. Hey Zack. We were actually looking for the both of you. Ms. Stratus wants to talk to all of us," Kelly said with her signature smile on her face.

Zack looked confused and said, "The first school day after winter vacation _just_ started and the counselor _already_ wants to see us? Why?"

Both Kelly and Eve shrugged and Eve said, "We don't know, but I suggest we get there and find out." With that we all started walking towards the counselors office.

When we walked into her office she looked at us and pointed to four empty metal folding chairs by the beige wall. This was actually my first time being in this room and now that I look it's actually pretty large. All that's in here is her desk a bookcase and like three more empty folding chairs. We all shuffled across her blue carpet and sat in the four chairs she pointed to. Kelly sitting in the corner of the room, with Eve on her left and Zack to her left. I sat on Zack's left with the three empty chairs next to me.

"Well, when the other three get her we can begin," Ms. Stratus said smiling. Ms. Stratus was a pretty woman, with brown hair that fell to her middle back and the white blouse and pencil skirt she wore really showed off her figure. I guess Zack saw me staring at her and he elbowed me in my side. I let out a yelp and Ms. Stratus looked at me.

I felt like I should say something so I said, "Um, Ms. Stratus?"

"Please, 'Ms. Stratus' sounds so formal, just call me Trish," she said smiling.

"Well, Trish, why exactly are we here," I asked tilting my head to the side. Just as I said that three more people walked in. I was a little surprised to see Cody Rhodes and Jason Reso walk in, but my breath hitched in my throat when Randy walked in. Trish pointed to the three empty seats and of course Randy would sit next to me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I could hear a little growl coming from next to me and I put my hand on Zack's thigh and he quieted down.

"Okay great! You all are here!" Trish exclaimed clapping her hands together and sitting on her desk.

"Why are we here?" Jason asked sounding confused as usual.

"Well Jason-"

"It's Christian," Jason said tilting his head up. Trish glared at him with fire in her eyes and Jason cowered in his seat and looked away.

"As I was saying, I brought you all here to tell you that all you guys have been chosen to get into groups and create three presentations for the school for drug abuse, alcohol abuse or abuse in relationships," Trish said glaring at Jason the whole time.

"Why are there only seven of us won't that make one group have three people and the rest have two?" Eve asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well Sheamus and Josh Matthews were going to be apart of this too, but due to certain...circumstances we just had to use you seven," Trish said smiling again. There was a chorus of 'ohs' and Trish clapped her hands again. "So go ahead and choose your groups," she said.

Zack instantly grabbed my hand and raised it and yelled, "I call John!"

I blushed and said smiling, "I guess I'm with Zack, and don't be so loud babe."

Trish grabbed a clipboard and a pen from behind her and said, "Okay, so I'll write Zack and John. Which presentation will you two be doing?" Trish asked.

"Um, alcohol abuse, I guess," I said smiling. "Zack you can put our hands down now."

"Oh, sorry bro," Zack said as he put my hand back on his thigh.

Eve claimed Kelly and they chose the presentation for drug abuse. Of course Cody and Jason were going to work together and they had no choice but to choose abuse in relationships.

"Well alright," Trish said, "looks like everyone is paired up. Wait. Randy? Whose group are you going to be in?"

Everyone turned to look at Randy and he simply said with a shrug, "I dunno."

"Well that won't do. So who is going to have Randy in their group?" Trish asked.

"Well we don't want him. He's a boy and we may have sleepovers to work on our presentation," Eve said as Kelly nodded.

"Well that rules out the girls' group. So either Zack and John or Cody and Jason will get him. Who is it going to be?" Trish said with her pen ready to write.

"Well we can't take him," Cody said scowling at Randy.

"Why not?" I asked really not wanting to have to work on a presentation with Randy. That would just complicate things with Zack.

"'Cause we don't want him," Jason said.

"Well we don't want him either," Zack said.

"Well then we'll just have to leave it to chance," Trish said. She got off of her desk and went into one of the drawers and grabbed a die. She waved for all of us to come to her desk and we did. The brunette woman pointed to Kelly and said, "Choose a number from one to six."

Kelly looked confused but said, "Three."

Trish pointed to Eve and she said, "Six."

Zack said, "I want four!"

I smiled at him and said, "I want one."

Cody said, "John stole my number. I guess I'll get five then."

"Great!" Trish said.

"Wait! I didn't get to choose a..." Jason trailed off when Trish glared at him again.

I looked at Jason and said, "The only number left is two so you don't have a choice, but to have that one."

"Thank you John," Trish said, "As I was about to say whatever number is rolled then the person who had chosen that number will get Randy. As for Eve and Kelly, if one of their number's is rolled then they will choose where Randy goes." We all nodded our agreement and Trish rolled the die. That dice roll felt as though it lasted forever but when it stopped it landed on the number six. Everyone's head turned to look at Eve.

"Well would you look at that," Eve smiled.

"So, where is Randy going to go?" I asked anxiously.

Eve looked around at everyone and said, "Well I guess I will just have to send him to...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: With the dice roll thing I actually did roll a dice to figure that out. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_We all nodded our agreement and Trish rolled the die. That dice roll felt as though it lasted forever but when it stopped it landed on the number six. Everyone's head turned to look at Eve._

_"Well would you look at that," Eve smiled._

_"So, where is Randy going to go?" I asked anxiously._

_Eve looked around at everyone and said, "Well I guess I will just have to send him to..._

* * *

><p>Eve looked around at everyone and said, "Well I guess I will just have to send him to John and Zack's team." Both Zack and myself groaned and Eve smirked.<p>

"Great," Randy said smiling.

"Awesome!" Trish said as she wrote Randy's name with our team's on the clipboard. "So the project will consist of..." Trish started to explain what the project will have to include, but I wasn't listening I was too worried about what was to come later on. I looked at Zack and he was paying attention to Trish's every word, which was good because when I looked at Randy I could see in his eyes that he wasn't listening to a word Trish was saying. Randy noticed me looking at him and he turned his head to look at me, giving me a small smile. I returned the smile and turned to look back at Trish. "So that is basically all that will have to be in the project and the project needs to be done by next Friday."

We all looked at her incredulously and Cody said, "How are we supposed to get all the things you just told us done in nine days?"

"Well, if you get started today, then you all should be able to get done by that time," Trish said smiling at all of us. "Okay that is all, you all may go to your first period class now," Trish said as she made her way behind her desk to sit down.

Just as Zack, Randy and myself were about to leave, Trish said, "Oh you three wait one moment!"

We all waited by the door as Trish sifted through the papers on her desk. I felt really awkward standing in between Randy and Zack, the animosity between them just floating through the air.

"Ah ha!" Trish said picking up three papers and an envelope from her desk and walking towards us. "These papers are your new class schedules, I looked them over and congrats on being put into the college algebra class Randy! That tutoring I suggested must have really helped! Also Zack and John you guys are also in the college algebra class, but don't be intimidated by all the seniors in the class you'll all do fine. I also put you in AP Drawing and Painting like you both requested Zack and Randy. I seems like you guys pretty much have the exact same schedule as John now, except for a couple classes," Trish said with a smile to us. I looked from my left to my right with a shocked expression on my face, _did they change their schedules to match mine_, I thought to myself.

Trish then said, "Okay Zack and Randy go on off to your first class." They both walked out the door shut it behind them. "Okay John, this letter was sent here and it is addressed to you. I think you're going to like who it's from," Trish smiled and handed me the envelope.

I took the envelope and smiled when I read the names on the front of it. "Is this really from Josh and Sheamus?" I asked with a few tears coming down my face, I really missed my best friends. Trish nodded and I was about to open it when the brunette said, "Don't open it now, you need to get to class, and you're already late." I nodded with a smile and walked out the door with a wave goodbye. I shoved the letter into my backpack and looked at my schedule.

"First up. College Algebra, here we go," I said warily not really wanting to be in a class with both Randy and Zack. I could handle being around one of them, but both of them would be the death of me.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the classroom, the teacher looked at me strangely from his desk that was on the other side of the room. The classroom was set with tables of three with the chairs facing a whiteboard that is in the front of the room. I crossed in front of the whiteboard to get to the teacher's desk to show him my schedule. He looked at it and smiled, he said, "Well hello John, I'm Mr. Striker, welcome to my College Algebra class, you can take a seat anywhere you like."<p>

"Thank you," I said offering Mr. Striker my hand and he shook it with a really tight grip. I turned to the class and I saw both Randy and Zack waving to me from the back of the room. I smiled and started to walk to them when I ended up falling on my face. I heard a chorus of laughter from the class and my face turned a deep red. I looked to the spot where I stepped before I fell and I saw a foot sticking into the isle. I looked at the person who the foot belonged to and it was a senior know by everyone to be a complete jerk, Chris Jericho.

"Well hey there little junior," Chris said with a mocking grin on his face.

"Um..." I said still on the floor and a little intimidated by the senior.

"Well why don't you sit with us?" Chris said pulling me up by my arm and plopping me into the seat net to him. I was even more frightened as his friend Adam Copeland started rubbing my back.

I then remembered that Trish told me not to be intimidated and I said, "No thanks I think I'll go sit by my friends."

"What? You don't like us? We want to be your friend" Adam said discreetly putting his hand into my back pocket.

I flinched and said, "Um, no thanks. I gotta go." I tried to get up but they both grabbed one of my shoulders and pulled me back down.

"C'mon just get to know us," Chris said putting his free hand on my lap, while his other hand stayed on my shoulder. I looked over to Mr. Striker and he was busy on his computer, and as I looked around all the other students weren't looking, even Zack and Randy weren't looking, because they were busy arguing about something.

I thought of my options and I did the only thing that I could think of. I raised my hand and said, "Mr. Striker! Adam and Chris are harassing me!"

Mr. Striker turned from his computer and Adam and Chris quickly took their hands off of me. "We Weren't doing anything!" Chris said with his hands up.

"Jericho! Copeland! You both have detention!" Mr. Striker yelled.

"But Mr. Striker! If we miss hockey practice then we'll get kicked off the team!" Adam yelled.

"I don't care! You should have thought of that before harassing someone!" Mr. Striker yelled. I got up and quickly moved to sit in between Randy and Zack who were still staring at the three people argue. When they turned to look at me, I looked at the board. I could still see Chris and Adam and they were staring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now.

The rest of the class went off better than I expected, Zack and Randy only started arguing once and I kept it under control. They were in two more classes with me that day, they just weren't in my personal finance class because they had P.E.

While I was at the locker that Zack and myself shared at the end of the day, Randy walked behind me and said, "So, are we going to start this presentation tonight or what?"

"Yeah we could start tonight, just let me find Zack and we can go," I said closing the locker and turning to face him. When I turned around he was so close that we were nose to nose, well about nose to chin, seeing as he is already taller than me and he's wearing boots today. I could see that his mouth is partially open and I could smell vanilla on his breath which made me smile. For some reason vanilla makes me smile.

I jump back and hit my head on my locker when I hear someone yell, "What the fuck is this?"

I turned my head to the left, where the voice came from, and I see Zack standing there with his sunglasses on top of his head. His arms were folded across his chest and he was tapping his foot. "It's not what it looks like! I didn't do anything," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I trust that you didn't do anything John. It's just that fucker that I don't trust," Zack said pointing a finger at Randy.

Randy looked at me and said, "John, you found him. Can we go now?"

"Where are you two going?" Zack asked staring coldly at Randy.

"_WE_ are going to my house," I said using my free hand to point at each of us.

"Why does _he_ have to come?" Randy asked pointing at Zack.

"Because, one he's drove me to school today. Two, he is apart of our group. And three, he's my boyfriend! Duh!" I said factually.

"Oh yeah that's right," Randy said dejectedly.

"He's not getting in my car," Zack said tilting his head toward Randy.

I was getting pissed at how childish they were being. "Dammit! BOTH OF YOU STOP WHINING LIKE A PAIR OF FUCKING BABIES AND GO TO THE FUCKING CAR!" I yelled pointing to my left, the direction of the school's front door. They both looked shocked at how loud and pissed I just got then when they don't move I drop my backpack on the floor and point in the direction again and yell, "NOW!" Then they both scurry off in the direction that I pointed and I sigh as I bend down to pick up my backpack. I see that my backpack is opened a little and as I start to zip it up I see the letter in it. I know Trish told me to read it when I got home, but I couldn't resist opening it.

I opened the letter and there are two things in it. One thing is a picture of Sheamus and Josh together near a pond. I smile at how cute they look and get the next thing out. This thing is actually the letter. It said:

_Dear John,_

_Sheamus here just sending this letter to tell you that Josh and I are sorry for just leaving without telling you. I know we probably worried you, but we needed to get away. We really love you kid and as soon as you can you need to come visit. Also we sent this to the school just in case you've moved since we've left, so here's hoping you get it. :) Also the next paragraph is from Josh._

_Hey John, Josh here. Um, Shea pretty much told you everything that I wanted to tell you. I also wanted to tell you that you should call us at some point too. I know that your mom will let you call long distance, so you better call as soon as you can. Our number is, 896-555-6743. Call NOW!_

_Love, Shea and Josh :)_

I smiled as I folded the letter back into thirds and put that along with the picture into the locker as I dialed the number in the letter. After a few rings someone said, "Hello?"

"Hello? This is John. I was wondering if I could talk to-"

"OMG John!" the person yelled, I then heard the person yell a little bit away from the phone, "Hey Shea! John called!" I smiled knowing that I was talking to Josh at the moment. "So John, how are things going?"

I started walking and said, "Okay I guess."

"What's wrong John?" Josh asked. He always knew when I was troubled. I told him everything. Starting with me sort of 'dating' Randy and Kelly all the way up to now with me dating Zack and partnering with them both on the project.

Josh was about to say something when I heard Josh yelp and giggle. Then I heard someone say, "Hey fella here's what ya do."

"Hey Shea," I said giggling when I heard Josh in the background yelling at Sheamus to give him back the phone.

"Hiya John. Now Ah only know two ways ta get two men ta stop fightin'," Sheamus started.

I cocked one eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"One is ta cook 'em a good meal. The other, which is one Ah use on Joshy here all the time, is to "relieve" their tension. If you know what Ah mean," the pale male said. It took me a moment but I finally got what he meant and I believe Josh did too because I heard him giggle. "And if Ah were you Ah would go with tha second choice. Because quite frankly, ya suck at cookin'"

I started to tell him that I can cook, but even I knew that was a lie. I said, "Thanks Shea. I gotta go, I'll call you guys later."

"Alright fella. Call whenever ya like," Sheamus said. Before he hung up I heard Josh yell a goodbye from the background. I closed my phone and put it into my pocket as I got to Zack's car.

When I got into the passenger's seat I could feel the tension in the car and Zack said, "Hey bro, who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Oh, no one in particular," I said smiling a little. Zack shrugged and I turned to see Randy with his arms folded across his chest and he was looking out the window with a scowl. As Zack drove to my house I started to formulate my plan in my mind. Tonight was either going to be a disaster or very fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you like it? Please REVIEW!<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So I've been bad, I'm sorry about how long it took me to update, but this is now my longest chapter! I hope you enjoy it XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**John's POV**

I was in my thoughts still until someone snapped in my face. I shook my head and said, "Huh? What?"

"We're at your house John. Come back to Earth, bro," Zack said pecking me on the cheek. I blushed a little and smiled. I heard Randy making fake gagging sounds in the back seat and I turned in my seat to glare at him, he instantly stopped.

"So, let's go in," I said grabbing my backpack and getting out of the car.

When we got in Randy said, "So where are we going to work?"

"Um we could go to my room," I said shrugging.

"Hello? Who's there?" I heard my mom call from somewhere.

"It's just me mom!" I yelled.

"I there someone with you?"

I sighed in exasperation and said, "Yes mom, there are two guys here and we're going to work on a project together."

"Well be safe," she said.

"Well anyway," I said looking at Zack and Randy, "let's go to my room." They nodded and we started to walk up the stairs.

When I opened the door to my room, all three of us dropped our backpacks and our jaws when we saw the huge mess in my room. I instantly remembered that I hadn't cleaned my room yet.

"Um, bro? I think I left something in my car," Zack said walking quickly out of the room and down the stairs.

"John, I think I have to go to the bathroom," Randy said running across the hall to the bathroom.

"Oh SURE just leave and don't help me at all! You guys are mean!" I yelled as I thought of where to start.

I quickly ran and stuffed everything into my closet until I could see the floor again. When I could finally see the floor I looked at my door and saw our backpack's still on the floor. I walked over to them and grabbed Zack's purple backpack and Randy's black and white one and took them over to my closet. I decided to be a bitch and hide their backpack's at the bottom of my closet under everything.

Just as I closed my closet Randy and Zack decided to walk back in and I smiled at them. I said, "Alright! Grab your backpack's and let's get started!"

They both turned and looked at where they dropped their backpacks. They turned and looked at me with confused looks on their faces and I started snickering at them.

"I don't see what's so funny, bro," Zack said still with the confused look.

"Obviously he hid our backpacks, you dunce," Randy growled looking directly at me.

Zack hit Randy in the arm and said, "Don't call me a dunce!"

Randy growled and shoved Zack, making him practically fly across the room onto my bed. Zack hopped up and tackled Randy to the ground and tried to punch him in the face, but Randy caught his hand. I just stared, it was one of those moments where you know it's bad, but you can't look away. Randy used his other hand and hit Zack right in the nose. Zack yelled in pain and I winced when his nose started to bleed, I hate the sight of blood. Zack then used his other hand to pin Randy's free hand down and then he headbutted Randy in the mouth. Randy growled and flipped themselves over so he was on top. Randy bared his teeth and I could see the blood dripping from his mouth onto Zack's shirt. Randy freed his hand and punched Zack in the gut and Zack made the mistake of letting go of Randy's other hand and trying to punch Randy in the face. Randy moved out of the way of Zack's punch and started to repeatedly punch Zack in the chest. After a few seconds I realized what was happening and I went and pulled Randy off of Zack.

"Randy stop! You're hurting him!" I yelled as I threw him onto my bed. Randy just growled and glared at me. I shot him a glare right back and eventually he calmed down. I turned and looked at Zack and he was bleeding out of his nose and I winced again. "Zack, go sit up by the wall. I'm going to go get something to clean you guys up with. Don't kill each other while I'm gone," I said as I walked out the door towards the bathroom. I got two wash cloths and wet them a little. When I got back into the room I helped Zack up and sat him on the bed next to Randy.

"Take your shirts off," I said.

Randy rose an eyebrow at me and smirked the blood still showing on his teeth, "Alright Johnny boy, I know that you can't wait to see my awesome bod." I rolled my eyes as he and Zack removed their shirts. I took the shirts and handed them the wash cloths so they could clean themselves of their blood. I left the room again and went down the hall to the laundry room and tossed their shirts into the washer. When I got back into the room I sat down on the floor in front of them and closed my eyes as I rubbed my temples.

"I'm sorry babe," I heard Zack say and then I felt someone wrap their arms around me on my right side. I nodded and continued to rub my temples.

"I'm sorry too Johnny boy," I heard Randy say and I felt some more arms wrap around me on my left side. I opened my eyes and stopped rubbing my temples. I looked at Randy and then at Zack and they both smiled at me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 and I knew that we weren't going to get anything done tonight. Then my eyes lit up as I remembered my plan and now was the perfect time to start it.

"Okay, I'll forgive you guys," I said, "ONLY if you do something for me."

Both of them let me go and looked at me. "What is it bro?" Zack asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could play a little game," I said getting up and sitting on my bed.

"That depends. What game is it?" Randy asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a friendly game of truth or dare," I said trying to look innocent.

"Sure, why not," Zack said.

"I don't know," Randy said unsure.

"Oh C'mon. Is the great Randy Orton scared of a little dare? Or is it the truth you're afraid of?" Zack taunted.

Randy growled. "I'm not afraid of anything! C'mon let's do this!"

"Great! You're both playing. So, who's going to go first?" I asked.

"Not it!" Zack yelled.

"Not it!" I yelled after.

"Not it! Damn it!" Randy yelled.

Zack and I laughed at him and then Zack said, "Alright Randy, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll go with truth. Just to see how you think," Randy said staring intently at Zack.

Zack sat and thought for about a minute and then his eyes lit up. "I got it! If you had to fuck either me or Mr. Striker, who would you choose?" I looked at Randy and leaned forward just as curious as to what his answer would be.

"Well if I had to choose I guess it'd be you. Mr. Striker is pretty old." Randy said chuckling to himself a little.

"Well that's nice to know, bro," Zack said grinning.

"Alright Johnny, Truth or Dare?" Randy said staring into my eyes.

"Hmmm. Truth," I said smiling.

"Okay. Well if I asked you to take your shirt off would you do it?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow and grinning again.

I pulled my shirt off and grinned back at him and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Both Randy and Zack licked their lips and Randy said, "Uh, yeah."

"Okay, so Zack. Truth or dare baby?" I asked looking at Zack.

"I'll be the first one to say dare," Zack said smiling triumphantly, but his smile started to fade as he saw mine grow. He had picked the right one.

"Okay, I dare you to give Randy here a blow job," I said grinning and pointing toward a shocked Randy.

"W-what?" Zack stuttered.

"You heard me baby. Now you gotta do it," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm not letting him near my dick," Randy said bluntly.

"You don't have a choice, he has to do the dare," I said still smiling. Randy mumbled something inaudible and I took that as him submitting. "Go on Zack, don't be shy," I said.

Zack awkwardly scooted towards Randy and they just looked at each other, the tension between them apparent. I took this as a sign that they couldn't start on their own so I got off the bed and went to the floor in between them and captured Zack's lips in a kiss. Zack closed his eyes and I put one hand on Zack's face and used the other hand to rub Randy through his black jeans. Randy moaned at my touch and I smiled into mine and Zack's kiss. Zack growled and I bit his lip making him whimper. I continued to rub Randy through his jeans while I nibbled on Zack's bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and our tongues started battling for dominance. I won in the end. While Zack and I made out I unzipped Randy's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. I grabbed the back of Zack's head and pulled us down towards Randy's cock. I pulled away from the kiss when we were right next to his cock and smiled.

Zack opened his eyes and gasped at how big Randy's cock was. Zack looked at me unsure and I nodded to him encouraging him. Zack licked from the base of Randy's cock to the tip. Randy closed his eyes and moaned as Zack put his mouth around the head of his cock and started to suck. Zack then started to go down further and further until he had Randy's full length in his mouth. The spiky haired boy started to bob his head up and down and I could tell that Randy was enjoying it because of how loud he was moaning. I didn't want him to wake my mom so I put my lips to his in an attempt to shut him up. He just continued to moan into the kiss though. Randy was pressing his tongue to my lips want in and I gladly let him in. I moaned when I felt Randy tongue in my mouth and I didn't even try to fight him for dominance.

All of a sudden I found myself on my back, separated from Randy, with Zack now trying to pull down my jeans with Randy's cock still in his mouth. I decided to help him, so I lifted myself up and pulled them down along with my boxer briefs. Looking at Zack going to town on Randy made my cock hard in an instant and I soon found Zack's hand wrapped around my cock. I moaned and started to thrust slowly into Zack's hand loving the friction. After a few seconds I removed Zack's hand and I got up. I pulled Zack off of Randy, getting a whimper of loss from Randy, and I put Zack on the edge of my bed. When I took off his pants his cock sprang out already hard. I smirked and said, "Going commando today are we?"

Zack chuckled and then gasped when I bent over and wrapped my mouth around his cock bobbing my head up and down quickly. Suddenly I felt Randy's finger circling around my entrance and I moaned around Zack's cock, sending vibrations through it. Just before Randy pushed his finger into me I grabbed his hand and lifted off of Zack's tanned cock with a loud pop. I pushed Zack down onto his back and I guided Randy's hand over to Zack's entrance and I pushed one of Randy's fingers in. Zack gasped at the intrusion and Randy started moving his finger in and out as I stood back and watched, stroking my cock slowly. Randy then added a second finger and put his mouth around Zack's dick. Zack moaned loudly and I found this sight really hot. Zack moaned out, "Randy I want you in me." and I gave myself high five in my mind. Randy lifted off of Zack's dick and slid his fingers out and Zack whimpered in loss. I went over to my bedside table and got the lube out of the top drawer and I tossed it to Randy.

Randy popped open the cap of the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his cock hissing at the coldness of it. He lined up with Zack's entrance and pushed in slowly. Zack moaned out, "More. Go Deeper." Randy gave him what he wanted and pushed until he was all the way in.

Randy moaned and said, "Fuck, you're tight." Randy waited for Zack to adjust and when Zack gave him the okay he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in hard getting a loud moan from Zack. Randy then started to thrust in and out of Zack roughly and I couldn't look away, this was just so hot to watch. After a few seconds of watching Randy going in and out of Zack I just couldn't help but get involved. I climbed over to Zack's head and I pushed my dick into his mouth and started to thrust in and out of his mouth quickly. I could tell that Zack was enjoying this rough treatment by the way his cock was leaking precum.

I grabbed Zack's cock and started to jerk it in time with my thrusts. I guess Randy hit Zack prostate which made him moan on my dick, sending vibrations through it and pushing me over the edge. I moan deep and low as I filled Zack's mouth with my cum. Zack then shuddered and moaned as he came all over my hand and his stomach. Randy yelled, "Fuck Zack!" as Randy came into Zack, filling him with his cum. I collapsed onto the side of Zack and Randy fell actually on Zack.

I chuckled and said, "Jeez Randy, don't crush the boy."

Randy let out a low chuckle and said, "Oh, sorry Zack." When Randy tried to get up he found that he couldn't because Zack had his arms around his waist holding him there.

"Um, Zack, babe, you're gonna have to let Randy go sooner or later," I said with a smile on my face. As I looked at Zack I saw that his eyes were closed and Randy and I chuckled. I helped get Randy and Zack laying correctly on the bed and under the covers. I then got under too and grabbed onto Randy, who ended up in the middle with Zack still holding him. Randy fell asleep in a matter of seconds and I fell asleep shortly after him, happy that my plan worked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me, did you like it? I hope you did<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I love you all! Sorry about the long time without updating, you can thank school for that, my plan is to update every weekend now, so we'll see how that goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, now on to the story (I just noticed that that rhymes XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**John's POV**

When I woke up, I looked over and saw both Randy and Zack still sleeping, and Zack was still holding Randy. I decided to get up and take a shower, so I slowly lifted myself up as to not wake them and I grabbed a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom connected to my room.

I was in the shower for about fifteen minutes, and when I came back out I saw that both Zack and Randy were awake. They were sitting up on my bed with the blankets covering their lower halves. They were there talking about something, but when I got over to them they both stopped talking and looked at me.

"What were you guys just talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, bro. Hey, do you have anything I can wear, I didn't bring any clothes," Zack said motioning toward his covered lower half.

"Me too Johnny," Randy said.

I went to my drawers and searched for something to wear. I sighed and pulled out some boxers and a black robe and a white robe and said, "This is all I can give you until I wash clothes."

They nodded and Randy took the black robe and said, "I need to shower."

"So do I," said Zack taking the white robe.

"Well one of you could go to the shower in the hallway bathroom and one of you could use mine. Unless you both wanna shower together," I said wiggling my eyebrows. Zack blushed and I chuckled.

"I'll take the hallway, thanks bro," Zack said.

"Why? You don't like my bod?" Randy asked pretending to be hurt. Zack pushed him backwards on the bed and got up. I found myself staring at his tanned ass until he covered it by putting on the robe.

Zack turned around and said, "I just prefer to shower alone, bros." Then he walked out the door.

Randy must have gotten up and put on the robe already because I soon felt the soft cotton robe on my arm as he whispered into my ear, "So what are you gonna do while I'm in the shower?"

"_I'm_," I said sliding away from him toward the door, "going to go find us something to eat because I can hear your stomach growling from here. Or maybe that's my stomach. Oh well." I shrugged and walked out the door. Before I went down the stairs toward the kitchen I turned and went the opposite direction, deciding to start the washing machine. I tossed a few more clothes into the washing machine and started it, then I turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen I noticed a little note on the island counter. I picked up the note and I read the barely legible cursive writing that I know as my mom's:

_John,_

_Your father came home and surprised me with a trip to Peru. We had to immediately leave for some reason he wouldn't tell me, but I trust you to stay home alone for about two weeks, just make sure you go to school._

_P.S. There is no food in the refrigerator, you'll have to go buy some with the money I left for you. That money should last for the time that I am gone._

_Love, Mom_

I turned and looked at the clock and shrugged when I saw that it was now 9:10 and school had started about two hours ago, we'd just go tomorrow. I turned and I jumped when I saw Randy standing there looking at me.

"What?" I asked with my hand over my heart.

"I thought you would have cooked something by now Johnny boy," Randy said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Randy," I said laughing a little, "I have to go to the store."

"Oh okay, I'll come too," Randy said.

"Naw, I'll go by myself. Your clothes aren't done washing yet," I said as I walked past him to the stairs.

"Can't I wear some of your clothes?" Randy asked following me to my room.

"Nope, my jeans and shorts and such are specially made for...certain things," I said rubbing my ass. Randy fell to the floor of my room laughing at that. I rolled my eyes and started rummaging through my drawers for clothes. I found some and quickly got changed into some black sweat pants and a t-shirt. I put on my black tennis shoes and stepped over Randy, who was still laughing at me on the floor, and walked out my door. When I got into the hallway Zack was coming out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going babe?"

"I need to go buy some stuff for us to eat," I said.

"Can't I go with you?" Zack asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ask Randy and he'll tell you what I told him," I said. Just after I said that I could here Randy laughing from my room again. Zack looked more confused and I kissed him on the cheek and walked past him towards the stairs.

"Wait bro! Don't forget your cellphone!" Zack yelled down the stairs.

"It's in the kitchen, I'll get it when I leave!" I yelled back to him. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my cell from the island. Then I debated on whether I should take my car or walk. I ended up deciding to walk and save gas.

I walked out the door into the brisk January air and made a left going past a few cars. When I got to the alleyway, I decided to go down the alley to get to the store faster. When I got halfway down the alley my cellphone started to ring. I looked at it and I saw that it was Kelly calling me, I stopped walking and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi John? I need to tell you something. It's about Zack," she said frantically, almost scared. I started to worry a little about what she was about to tell me.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked. When I said that I heard movement from behind me. I turned to see a person in a hoodie with the hood covering his face walking towards me. "Um, who are you?" I asked cautiously. The person said nothing.

I remembered that Kelly was still on the phone when she said, "John? What's going on? You're not in trouble are you?" Just before I answered I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Dropping my phone a few inches from my face. The guy I guess who struck me picked up my phone. I couldn't see his face either because he had a hood covering his face as well.

"John can't get to the phone right now. Please try again...never!" The guy yelled and I heard plastic hit the pavement, and I'm pretty sure that was my phone breaking. My vision started to blur when I was struck again on my head and finally I passed out with a third hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

I'm so confused since last night. Does that make Randy, John and myself an item of three? Or was that a one time thing? I'm just a little afraid to ask him because of what his answer will be. I don't really know what I want him to say, but at the same time I sort of do know. I kind of want him to say that that wasn't a one time thing and that he'll be with me and John, but I also don't wanna share John with anyone. I look at Randy who has been staring at the door, obviously waiting for John to come back and I clear my throat.

He looks at me with his icy blue eyes and I feel a lump in my throat, that I try to swallow as I say, "Randy?"

"Yes," he says still staring me in the eyes.

"Um, about yesterday..." I trail off.

"Yes, what about yesterday?" he asks.

"W-was that just like a one time thing? Or a-are you, me and John like a three person couple now?" I ask and he stops looking at me for a second to think.

He then turns all the way around to face me and he gets right in my face, we're like nose to nose, and he says in a hushed tone, "How about we let John decided that."

When he moves back to sit cross legged on the bed facing the door I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and I get up from my spot on the bed. "I have to go to the bathroom," I say waling briskly out the room to the hallway bathroom.

In the bathroom I open the window to let some cool air in and then I look at myself in the mirror and chuckle at how flushed I look. I let out a girlish shriek when I hear my name called. I look at the window and I see Cody sitting on the window sill. I scratch my head and ask, "How did you get there?"

"I have my ways," he answered cryptically.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked tilting my head.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said countering my question. I nodded and he said, "So is he going to do it?"

"Is who going to do what bro?" I asked, but I had a bad feeling that I knew what he was going to say.

"Did you ask John to do you know what yet?" he asks.

"Well no...I don't really know how to bring that up. I can't just randomly say 'hey John could you have a threesome with Cody and Jay?'" I said.

"Well you have until tomorrow to get him to do it. Or you know what will happen," Cody said. Just then I could hear the doorknob twisting on the door. I turned and saw Randy standing there.

"I heard you scream," Randy said plainly while holding a ping-pong paddle.

"Oh that was just-," I turned and Cody was gone, "a-a bird tried to fly into the window."

"Oh okay," Randy said lowering the paddle.

I laughed and said, "What were you going to do? Challenge the burglar to a ping-pong match?"

A smirk grew on Randy's face and he said, "I'll show you what I was going to do." He then advanced towards me and I ran around him laughing and he started to chase me. He basically chased me around the whole house. Both of us laughing the whole time. I was actually having a good time with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

"John can't get to the phone right now. Please try again...never!" said the mysterious voice.

"What?" I yelled into the phone almost in tears. When the line went dead the hot tears started flow down my cheeks and I was now worried sick about John. After a few moments I collected myself and I decided to try to call Randy. He didn't answer his phone and I was starting to get desperate so I decided to call Phil. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hello, Phil? I _have _to tell you something," I said frantically.

"Kelly? Why aren't you at school?" Phil asked in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that-," I was interrupted by another voice.

"Ms. Blank, I don't know why you're not at school, but I do know that you shouldn't be calling people while they are in class. You've just gotten Mr. Brooks' cell phone confiscated," said the teacher.

I could hear Phil huff in the background and I said, "But this is IMPORTANT! I need to tell someone that-" I couldn't finish my sentence because the line went dead. I grabbed the pillow on my bed and started to cry because John was hurt and in trouble and there was nothing I could do to help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you think, please REVIEW!<strong>

**Love to all, **_Awesomefella XD_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Holy Crap! Is this REALLY my story that has THIS many reviews! I love you all so much! You probably don't know HOW excited I get when I see that I have another new review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**Zack's POV**

I was now standing in John's room with my hands in the boxers John gave me, rubbing my ass because of Randy smacking me there with that damned paddle.

"Why don't you sit down Zacky?" Randy said grinning and I glared at him.

"I'd rather not," I said with a fake smile.

"Oh I think you want to," Randy said smiling at me. Damn him and his games.

"I wonder where John is," I said trying to change the subject from my hurting ass.

"I know. He's been gone for like three hours now," Randy said after glancing at the clock on John's wall.

"Well call him," I said.

"Oh yeah, I did remind him to take his cell phone," Randy said. Randy flipped open his phone and made a face and I became a little curious.

"What he matter bro?"

"I had gotten a call from Kelly," Randy said looking at me in the eyes. A few things crossed my mind of why she could have called and I didn't like any of them.

"Well you'll have time to call her back later," I began, "call John now."

"Yeah okay," he said as he dialed John's number. As he did this I decided to go into the kitchen for some water. I went into all of the wooden cabinets looking for a cup and when I found one I turned to the sink and screamed when I saw both Jay and Cody sitting on the edge of the sink. They both started to laugh at me and I said, "How do you two keep doing that?"

"That doesn't matter," Cody said after calming down, "we've changed our minds and we want to be with John tonight, so go ask him now."

"He's not here now, bros. Also I've…"

"Why are you two here?" I heard a voice boom from behind me and I winced.

"Oh, we've made a little deal with our _broski_ Zack here," Cody said smirking and Jay nodded.

"Oh? And what might this 'little deal' be?" Randy asked glancing at me and then back to the two guys on the sink and I could feel the nausea fill my stomach.

"Well we made a deal concerning you…..and Kelly…..and _John_," Jay began licking his lips when he said John's name. Randy growled and glared at me and I cowered under his glare.

Randy started to breath heavy and I could see the veins in his neck popping out, the tell-tale sign of him betting riled up. "What….did ….you three….make a deal on?" Randy asked with his fists clenched and his eyes closed.

I found my courage again when his eyes were off of me and I said, "Look, Randy, I'll explain everything later. As long as you help me get rid of these two."

He opened his eyes wide and placed them on me and his eyes were so fiery I was literally breaking a sweat just standing there. I really expected him to hit me. He surprised me when he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Cody and Jay. Please leave, now."

"Not until we get to talk to John," Cody said coolly.

"And the name is Christian," Jay said looking at Randy hardly.

The vein in Randy's neck popped out and his breathing became harsh and heavy. His eyes went wide and he clenched his fists. Randy lifted his right fist, thrust it right in between them, breaking the sink faucet, and yelled, "JOHN ISN'T HERE! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Both Jay and Cody's eyes went wide and they hurriedly got off of the sink and ran out of the house with their tails between their legs. I just stood there looking from Randy's fist to the broken faucet spewing water out. I took a step towards Randy and said, "Thank you for making them leave."

Randy growled, "You have five seconds to start explaining before I do to your head what I did to that faucet."

I gulped and bit my bottom lip. "Um…"

"Three seconds…two seconds…ONE SE…"

"OKAY! I'll tell you what happened," I said putting my hands up in surrender. "You might want to sit down…this is a long story."

"NO! I don't want to sit…TALK!" Randy boomed and I winced again.

I sighed and started the story, my eyes going from Randy's face to his hands the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

I came out of my haze to find myself tied by my arms and legs to a wall. As soon as I tried to move I felt an awful pounding in my head and I groaned in pain.

"Glad you're awake," said a voice from the darkness in front of me. All I could see was a little bit in front of me where a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling provided a little light.

"W-who are you?" I asked into the darkness.

"Oh, just some friends whose lives you've ruined!" yelled the voice. I tried to think back to anyone whose life I ruined, but I came up with nothing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said. Two people stepped into the light, but I still couldn't see their faces because they had hoods over their faces.

"How about now!" the guy on my left said as they both removed their hoods and I gasped at the faces I saw. It was Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland from my math class.

"W-what have I done to you two?" I asked confused.

"You caused us to be kicked off of the hockey team!" Adam yelled at me.

I scoffed and asked, "And just _how_ does that ruin your lives?"

"It _means_ we lose our scholarships to college you fuck-tard!" Chris yelled angrily.

"It's not my fault you guys can't keep your hands to yourself!" I countered back.

They didn't have anything to say to that, but the next thing I know, I'm being slapped across the face repeatedly, which was not helping the headache that was forming right now.

"Bitches," I muttered when they stopped.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"I said 'BITCHES'!" then another slap to my face.

"Watch your mouth…you're gonna pay for messing with us like that," Adam said. He then looked to his left and then to his right and he noticed that Chris was gone. "Chris? Where did you go?" he asked. We both screamed when four hands came out of the darkness and pulled him into it. I heard a few slaps and then I heard the sound of a hard object hitting skin. I winced when I heard a loud groan and then someone hit the floor. The room is deadly quiet for about ten seconds and then I felt that I couldn't breathe. I was trying my hardest to get some air until I felt myself blacking out again. This has been the worst day or two of my life I still don't know what day it is. The light I saw in the room faded as I blacked out and as I finally lost consciousnesses I felt myself hit the floor as I was untied.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

As I lay in bed with my pillow to my face, crying I feel my bed dip to my right and I look up to see Phil sitting there. "Phil? What are you doing here?" I ask confused, "Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"School ended about three hours ago…have you been crying since we finished talking on the phone?" Phil asked wiping my tears away.

I giggled a little and said, "Yes. This has been the absolute WORST day ever. First I find out the absolute WORST thing about Eve. Then something AWFUL happens to John. THEN I get your phone confiscated. And I have NO ONE to vent to!" I huff and fall back onto my bed.

Phil chuckled and said, "Well I got my phone back so don't worry about that. And now you have me to vent to so talk chica."

I sat up and said, "Well yesterday, while I was at Eve's house, she told me to go into her room so we can start our project and when I got into her room I saw that her diary was on her bed. I know that I shouldn't have looked, but when I did look it was on a page that said '_and that bimbo Kelly doesn't even know that I'm playing her. I 'm just working with Zack, Jay and Cody to keep her away from John and Randy. I'll get mine in the near or distant future. As long as that bitch Kelly doesn't figure it out. Signed, Eve Marie Torres._' After I read that I ran out of her house as quickly as possible and ran home as fast as I could."

"Hmmm…Wow…That's all I can say. Wait…what are Zack, Cody and Jay planning?"

"They're trying to keep me and Randy away from John so Zack can be with him," I said plainly. After I said that I saw a spark in Phil's eyes, but I brushed it off as nothing.

Phil shook his head and said, "Okay, now what happened to John?"

"I don't know really. I called him to tell him what happened, but before I did someone took the phone and smashed it!" I said feeling the tears burning in the back of my eyes.

"Whoa…that's intense! So what are you going to do now?" Phil asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I honestly don't know," I said truly lost.

"Well you know what I think?" Phil said with a hard look on his face.

"What?"

"I think you should get off your ass and go to John's house to see what's going on," Phil said pointing to my door.

"I don't know," I said clutching to my pink pillow.

"I'll go with you if you want me to," Phil said giving me a small smile.

"Please?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Okay…Get dressed and let's go!" Phil said patting me on the back.

I hopped off of my pink bed and ran across my ugly blue carpet to my dresser and found some clothes. Before I went into my bathroom I went over to Phil and gave him a hug and said, "Thanks SO much for being such a good friend."

"No problem…Now go get dressed," Phil said patting me on the back softly. I then ran off to my bathroom to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please REVIEW and tell me what you think<strong>

**Love to all**_ Awesomefella XD_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**Kelly's POV**

"Okay I've changed my mind, let's go home," I said as I turned around. This stupid anxiety was making me sick.

"No, Kels, we came all the way here now you are gonna talk to either John or Randy before we leave," Phil said grabbing my arm and practically dragging me to John's front door.

When we got to the door we stood there for about two minutes, Phil obviously waiting for me to ring the doorbell. When I didn't do anything he pressed the doorbell himself ad we waited what seemed like an eternity before the door swung open.

"What the fu…Oh hey Kelly, Phil," Randy started off yelling then his voice became soft near the end.

"Hey Randy, can we come in?" I asked putting my hands into the pockets of my blue jeans, it was pretty chilly and I made the smart decision of not putting on a jacket.

"Um we're kind of busy Kelly, could you come back later?" Randy asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. I put my head down in defeat and Phil saw this.

"No, we can't come later. What Kelly has to say has to be said now," Phil said as he pushed past Randy going into the house with me in tow and as I went past Randy I could smell fresh laundry.

"Fine. What is it Kelly?" Randy said through gritted teeth.

"Well I have to tell you something about Zack," I said a little nervous.

"Is it that he was working with Cody and Jay to get you and me away from John?" Randy asked.

"You knew?" I asked with my eyes wide and he nodded.

"Actually, he just told me now," Randy said a little irritated.

"Why did he tell you?"

"I caught him talking to Cody and Jay in the kitchen earlier."

"Did you hear that Phil?" I asked turning to where Phil was and he was now gone. "Phil? Hey Phil! Where are you?" Randy and I looked around and then we both went into the kitchen to find Phil and Zack sitting on the stools by the island talking to each other.

"What are you two talking about?" Randy asked eyeing Phil suspiciously.

"Nothing, calm down Randy I'm not apart of Zack's conspiracy," Phil said with his hands up. Just then I noticed the broken faucet with water spewing out and all the water on the floor.

"What happened over there?" I asked pointing to the watery mess by the sink.

"Just a little encounter with Zack's _broskis_," Randy said rubbing his fist.

"Oh, that's right they were here, what happened with them," I asked, "and where is John?"

"I scared off the two freaks that wanted into John's pants," Randy said glaring at Zack, "and we haven't seen John all day."

"That's not good," Phil said.

"Why is that not good?" I asked, averting my eyes from the broken faucet to look at Phil.

"Cody and Jay are _very_ resourceful and they will go to extremes to get what they want," Phil explained.

"How do you know this bro?" Zack asked.

"I know this because I used to hang out with them before I decided to become straight edge. Mainly what they wanted to do was smoke and drink and I don't like that," Phil said.

"Oh, well what do you think they'll do?" I asked now really worried and I could see Randy balling his fists out of the corner of my eye.

"Well they'll most likely find John any way they can and get him," Phil said as he leaned back onto the edge of the counter.

"Zack, look what you've done getting those two involved," I said a little angry.

"I should have known that something bad would happen when they asked for something in return. I'm sorry bros," Zack said with his head hung down staring at his hands in his lap.

The next thing that happened surprised me, Randy poked Zack on his shoulder and when he looked up Randy punched Zack right on his left jaw and yelled, "You fucking idiot! Who knows what those two assholes are going to do! I have a right to…"

"Hey, hey! Instead of yelling at a guy who knows that he's done wrong, why not find John instead," Phil said interrupting Randy.

Randy yelled, "He deserves to be fucking yelled at! He did the most idiotic thing in the world! Who the fuck…"

"That's enough Randy," Phil began, "we all know that he did a _really_ stupid thing, but we should be more worried about John right now."

"But he…"

"Randy, Phil is right, we can yell at Zack later, but John is what's important right now," I said while slapping Zack in the back of the head. Randy grumbled, but complied.

"Well what do we do?" Randy asked looking at Phil who was kneeling next to Zack examining the spot on his face where Randy punched him.

"We can only go to school tomorrow and I can try and spy on Cody and Jay and see what they say," Phil said getting up.

"Well if we're going to do this we'll need backup, someone who can really move," I said.

"I know someone who can help," Randy said smiling.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"You'll see," Randy said. "Well what now?"

"We get this kitchen cleaned up," I said, "Zack, go get a mop. Randy, go find a tool box and give it to Phil. Phil, get the box from Randy and fix the faucet," I said in an authoritative tone.

"What are you going to do?" Randy asked.

"I'll supervise," I said smiling and they all groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

I woke up tied to a chair in a room with dim lighting and a window near the ceiling. The room was made basically of stone which made me assume that I was in another basement. I shook around a little trying to get free and I ended up on the floor, on my side. I groaned and was happy to find that my mouth wasn't gagged or anything and I could hear myself. I was about to yell for help when I heard someone say, "Well look who's awake,"

"It's about time," another voice said and I then felt myself being lifted up and sat upright.

"Who are you?" I asked a little scared and angry that I've been kidnapped twice in the same day.

A person walked around me and into my line of view and I could see in the dim lighting that it was Cody. Then another figure walked around my other side and I could see that it was Jay.

"Why did you two kidnap me?" I asked irritated.

"We brought you here because you little buddy Zack owes us something," Jay said stepping towards me.

"Well if Zack owes you something, then why am I here?" I asked confused.

"Because what he owes us is something you have, not him," Cody said stepping towards me also. I sat and thought for a moment and then it all clicked.

"He did not!" I said surprised.

"Oh, but he did," Jay said as both he and Jay stood in front of me. Jay leaned down and put his lips to mine and there was nothing more that I wanted than to black out again. Jay put his tongue into my mouth and I bit down harshly on it. Jay yelped and jumped back. I glared at him.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"He fucking bit my tongue!" Jay yelled.

"Well don't fucking kiss me!" I yelled back. Then Cody punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"Don't yell Johnny boy," Cody said.

Just then a voice from the ceiling said, "Cody? What are you doing down there?"

Cody huffed and said, "Nothing mom! Just homework!"

My eyes widened when I heard him say "mom", I was in _his_ fucking basement. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but then I found a hand over my mouth. "Don't even try it," Jay said.

Cody left and came back with some duct tape and I began to thrash my head about as he tried to tape my mouth shut. I couldn't stop it and I ended up with a taped mouth.

"I guess you can't be trusted with talking," Cody said as he stood back and looked at his handiwork.

"Cody! Jay! Come up for dinner and then go to bed, you two have school tomorrow!" Cody's mom said.

"Ma, tomorrow's Friday! Can't we just stay home?" Cody whined.

"No! You already missed today, now do I need to come down there and drag you up here myself?" Cody's mom yelled.

Both Cody and Jay's eyes went wide and Cody said, "No ma, that won't be necessary!" and they both began to run towards what I guess is the entrance to the room. Before they reached the stairs Cody turned and said, "We'll see you tomorrow after school." With a wink, he and Jay disappeared up the staircase. I really hope someone finds me before they get to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So please tell me what you think in a REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So this chapter will have a few POV firsts, so I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

***Also** _italics = dream_** ...that is all...enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**John's POV**

_I looked around and saw beautiful lights hanging on the walls going all the way up to the ceiling and then hanging down like vines. The dangling lights illuminated my skin and made my rented tux seem all the more fancy. I kept looking around the room and I saw people dancing slowly all around. Just then I realized that a nice steady song was playing, nothing distinguishable, but everyone's feet were moving slowly to the beat of the song. I felt a cold, yet warm, hand grab mine. The person who grabbed my hand said, "Aren't you glad that we came to prom?"_

_Prom. This was my prom night. I felt myself nodding slowly. I turned to look at the person who had my hand to see who or what it was. Then I felt a sharp pain on my mouth and the dream was over._

"Wakey, wakey Johnny boy," I heard in Cody's irritating voice.

I groaned at the pain on my mouth, Cody had ripped the duct tape off of my mouth. I then glared at Cody and said, "Don't call me that."

"Why not? I think I like that name," Cody grinned, "What about you Christian?"

"I like it too Johnny boy," Jay said smiling.

"Whatever you stupid pricks," I said looking away from them to the blank wall. "Shouldn't you two be at school anyway?"

"We were about to leave, we just wanted a little goodbye kiss," Cody said in a fake sincere tone.

"And I want to go home looks like neither of us is getting what we want," I said angrily.

"Aw, don't be like that Johnny, just close your eyes and count to ninety and it will be over before you know it," Jay said with a weird smirk on his face. Sometimes he actually looked good with a smirk, if he weren't so stupid he could probably get a date with someone. While I was thinking I didn't notice that Jay was already leaning towards me and I only had one way out of this kiss. I spit in his face and he yelped and jumped back.

Jay's face was beet red and his fists were clenched to his sides. "You little bitch. I outta kick your ass for that," he said in a loud whisper. He raised one of his fists and I shut my eyes and readied myself for the impact.

"Boys! Where are you? We need to go now!" I heard Cody's mom yell. I heard Jay huff and Cody chuckled. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding and opened my eyes.

"Coming mom!" Cody yelled. He put the tape back on my mouth and then went up the stairs.

"I'll get you later you little bitch," Jay said angrily as he stomped up the stairs.

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to get that wonderful dream back, so I could see who I was with on my dream prom night. Sadly the dream didn't come back, but hopefully it will come again.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's POV<strong>

Zack, Kelly, Randy and myself all stayed the night at John's house and we all went to school early so we could change into our gym clothes, basically some black shorts and a white t-shirt, which we would wear all day. John's custom made pants were not working for any of us. When we all met up in the hallway after changing to discuss what would happen, we all saw Cody and Jay walk right past us, whispering about something. I nodded to everyone and then he walked off after them, keeping a distance so they wouldn't notice me. It felt like they were walking forever, but they finally stopped, in a deserted area of the school. It just then hit me, that we were on the abandoned third floor of the school, and area this was deserted because of a chemistry experiment gone wrong that left this floor permanently damaged and for some reason it was never just renovated. Cody and Jay went around a corner and into the abandoned boys' room and I quietly followed.

I peeked into the boys' room and saw both of them turned facing two urinals that obviously didn't work. I quickly and quietly shuffled into the room and slipped into one of the stalls that was right next to where the two boys were talking.

Jay said, "So what's gonna happen?"

Cody then replied in his irritating voice, "Well his friends are gonna be suspicious of us because I'm pretty sure that idiot Ryder told them everything."

"Well then what do we do if they ask us anything?" Jay asked and then I could hear skin slapping skin and Cody obviously just slapped Jay.

"You idiot what do you think we do. We put up smoke and mirrors and lie, stupid."

"So what are we gonna do to John when we get home?" Jay asked trying to change the subject from his stupidity. After hearing that little bit of information I knew where they were keeping John and hopefully we could get to him soon. I peeked under the stall's wall and I could see that their backs were still turned to the exit and I quietly and slowly slipped out of the stall and carefully stepped out of the bathroom without making a sound. When I got out of the bathroom I looked at my watch and saw that I still had ten minutes to get to the others and tell them what I knew before class started. I began to sprint down the abandoned hallway, going past all of the empty classrooms quickly and then going down the stairs three at a time. When I rounded a corner I bumped into someone and fell back on my ass.

"Ouch that hurts," I said rubbing my ass.

"Whoa bro, we were just about to come after you," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Zack sitting across from me smiling.

Randy and Kelly helped us up and then Kelly said, "So what did you find out?"

"Well I know that they are keeping John at either Cody's house or Jay's," I said proud of my information.

"Well which is it?" Kelly asked no one in particular.

"Well Jay is staying with Cody for the week," Randy said.

"How do you know that bro?"

"After we had to choose partners for that project I went and asked them why they didn't want me and Cody said 'I already have one idiot staying with me for a month I don't need another.'" Randy said trying to imitate Cody's voice and making everyone laugh.

"Well that's it then, we gotta go to Cody's house now," Kelly said.

"No, not now," I said strictly.

"Why not?" Randy said.

"Well they both have seen all of us today and they know that we're suspicious, so if we all just disappear, then they'll know something is up," I told them pointedly. They all nodded.

"So, first thing after school broskis?" we all nodded and then the bell for first period rand and we all went to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

After the last bell they all rushed out to the parking lot. All of the were there except for Randy. When Randy rushed up to them Zack said, "What took you so long bro?"

"I had to make a stop," Randy said.

"Which was?" Zack pressed.

"Don't worry about it okay! You'll find out in like ten seconds anyway!" Randy yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Phil said.

Kelly nodded and said, "Jeez, Randy calm down, we're gonna get John."

Randy nodded and just then something dropped from the sky and landed in front of them. Everyone except for Randy jumped and yelped. "Hey man, glad you could make it," Randy said walking toward the person.

The person turned around and revealed himself to be John Morrison. "No problem man, I owed you one after that time that you help me figure out how to put my..."

"Ah, ah, ah they don't need to know about that," Randy said cutting of John and pointing to Kelly, Zack and Phil.

"Don't need to know about what?" Kelly asked.

"Oh it's nothing," John said with a wink to Kelly. Kelly giggled and nodded.

"So are we doing this or what?" Phil asked.

"Alright, let's go," Zack said getting into the driver's seat. Phil got into the passenger's seat and Randy, John and Kelly sat in the back seat in that order. The whole drive to Cody's house, John was talking to Kelly and Zack was talking to Phil, while Randy just sat and stared out his window.

When they all arrived at Cody's house they could see Cody and Jay just walking into the house. They all sat in the car quietly for about three minutes.

"It's go time," Randy said and got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you think...please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: These are the last two chapters and I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a close, but it had to end sooner or later right? As a thank you to all my awesome readers and reviewers and everyone else in between this is a double update, so thank you all for reading and good night...or morning...or afternoon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

**P.S. John = John Morrison and **John = John Cena

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**Narrator's POV**

Randy walked briskly across Cody's front lawn straight to his door. Randy rose his fist, ready to pound on the door when Phil grabbed his wrist. Randy glared at Phil and Phil tried his best to put his hand back down to his side.

"We can't just pound on their door and expect them to let us in. Do you think they are that stupid?" Phil asked Randy in a hushed tone.

"Well what do you suppose we do then?" Randy asked still agitated.

"We find a way to sneak in," Phil said smiling.

"Well," **John** began, "we could make a human tower with me on top. Then I could climb on their roof and go in through their chimney. After quietly sliding down their chimney I could sneak back to the front door and let you guys in."

"Or we could just walk in through the front door," Kelly said turning the knob and pushing the door open.

"Wow. These guys are dumber than I thought," Phil said smiling.

They all walk inside and then Zack slowly shut the door behind them. "So what now broskis?" Zack said quietly which surprised everyone that he could be that quiet.

"Well if you were holding someone captive where would you keep them?" Phil asked.

"In my basement!" Zack yelled.

"Don't yell! Do you want them to know that we're here," Kelly scolded. Zack apologized and they began to search for the door leading to their basement. They went down the hallway being careful not to make much noise and opened every door on the way. They finally found the door they were looking for in the back of Cody's kitchen.

Randy started down the wooden stairs first, followed by Zack, then Phil, then Kelly and ending with **John. **As they walked down the stairs one of them stepped on a creaky step and it made a loud noise.

"Mom! Don't come down here! I told you that I would take care of everything that needs to be done in the basement!" Cody yelled. All five of them stopped for a second and then they continued down the stairs again. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they were all happy to see John okay, except for the fact that he was tied to a chair. Cody and Jay's backs were facing the stairs so they didn't see the people who had just entered the room.

Randy noticed Jay's hand was raised in a way that made it seem like he was going to slap John. John's eyes were shut and a red mark could clearly be seen on his face. Jay swung his hand and smacked John right on his left cheek. Randy growled and bounded over to Jay and speared him to the ground. When Jay saw who was over him his eyes went wide with fear and then he used the only out he knew. He spit in Randy's face. Randy jumped up and wiped the spit off of his face. He then rushed back over to Jay, who was now getting off of the ground, and he kicked him in the groin. Jay hollered in pain and fell to the ground clutching his damaged goods.

"Well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise," John said happy to see his friends.

"Shut up," Cody said. Cody was a good plotter especially when he was outnumbered.

"Look Cody, there's five of us and only one of you. Just let John go and we can all be on our way and you won't get hurt," **John** said with a grin on his face.

"I could do that," Cody began, "or I could do this!" Cody sprinted towards **John**, picking up a crowbar on his way and aimed for **John's** knees. John moved out of the way, hanging to some pipes on the ceiling, and smiled coyly at Kelly and winked again. When **John** jumped out of the way Cody had a clear shot a Zack, so he aimed for his legs. Before Zack could get hit Phil jump in the way, taking the shot for him. A cracking sound could be heard and Phil fell to the ground in pain and grabbed his hurt leg. Zack knelt down and said, "Phil, you didn't have to do that."

"I know that. I wanted to do that. I couldn't stand to see you hurt bro." Phil said.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Cody said sarcastically, "to bad I have to break it up." Cody swung the crowbar down and hit Phil in the head, making him pass out. The before Zack could get up he smacked him too making him fall. Cody turned and saw **John **and Kelly still standing. Cody ran to **John** and missed again when he jumped up the the pipes again, but Cody anticipated this and threw the crowbar up and hit **John's** arm, making him fall from the ceiling. Cody knocked out **John **and then turned to Kelly.

"Are you really going to hit a girl with a crowbar?" Kelly asked.

"Absolutely not, but I do have a backup for you," Cody whistled and then footsteps could be heard. Then Eve walked from out of the shadows and then next to Cody.

"Eve. Why are you helping them?" Kelly asked.

"I have my reasons. Now if you don't want to end up like your friends there I suggest you give up now," Eve said frowning.

"I don't give up. Ever," Kelly said with determination in her voice.

"Fine. Have it your way," Eve said. Eve then slapped Kelly across her face and the blonde stumbled back from the blow. Kelly balled her fist and punched Eve in the gut before tripping her to the floor. When the brown haired girl was on the floor Kelly straddled her and was about to punch her in the face when Eve spit in her face.

Kelly hopped up and said, "Ew, that's disgusting! You hang out with a bunch of rotten boys for a month or two and you end up spitting!" Kelly wiped the spit off of her face and then she was knocked out by Eve with a chair.

Randy just watched the whole thing unfold before him and he could see John crying. Randy then knew that this was enough. "Cody, just let John go," Randy began, "I can tell you this much, if you don't let him go this won't end well for you."

"I don't see how it won't end well. I have John and right now I outnumber you."

Just then Jay groaned in pain and Randy said, "Eve doesn't count because she's a girl and Jay in still incapacitated, so its one to one right now."

"I still have all the cards, so I think I'm in charge right now," Cody said smirking.

"We could always go to the police, but if you let him go, then that won't have to happen," Randy threatened, but Cody still had that smug smirk on his face.

"Well since my dad is the mayor I can pretty much cover up anything that I do wrong. So again I still have the cards," Cody smiled again.

Randy closed his eyes and thought of a way to win. After about a minute he thought of something. "Eve! What is it that he is giving you to help him?" Randy asked.

"Money of course," Eve said as if I should already know.

"Eve, he's not a good guy. Do you really think that he is gonna pay you?" Randy asked.

Eve thought for a moment and then she turned to Cody, "When were you going to pay me?"

"Uh, you know. When this was all over," Cody said stumbling a bit on his words.

"That's the thing, Eve. This will never be over. As long as he has John, we won't give up. At least I won't give up. Ever," Randy said hardly.

Eve looked at Cody and then at John and then to Randy. Eve shook her head and said, "I will not work for you forever. See ya!" She then left up the stairs.

"I didn't need her anyway. I still have my loyal lackey, Jay over there," Cody said.

"Did ya hear that Jay. You're his LACKEY!" Randy yelled as he laughed.

Jay slowly got up, wincing as he did and said, "What? Lackey? I thought we were friends?"

"Apparently not. Obviously he was just using you," Randy said.

"I just went along with this because I needed a place to stay, but if you don't even like me then I will find somewhere else to live you stupid asshole!" Jay then stormed off up the stairs angrily.

"Who needs you anyway you freeloading bastard!" Cody yelled after him.

"Well, well looks like I'm winning again," Randy said.

"What do you mean winning. It's one on one," Cody said.

"Actually," Randy started, "It's two on one." Randy then swiftly pulled one string on the ropes holding John and untied him. John stood up and smirked.

"Thanks Ran, I can finally move again," John said.

"No problem babe, I'd do anything for you," Randy said.

"Aw shut up. I took out those three guys on the ground, I can take you two out too," Cody said. He picked up the crowbar that was next to **John** and rushed towards John and Randy. John picked up the ropes that were holding him and Randy tripped Cody. John and Randy quickly tied up Cody and taped his mouth shut.

"Let's see how you like being tied up," John said. John kicked Cody in the gut and put **John **and Kelly over his shoulders. Randy put Zack and Phil over his shoulders and they began going up the stairs, leaving Cody on the ground all tied up.

When they got to the front door they saw a woman standing there with brown hair in a pants suit. "Hello, who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm John and this is Kelly and John," John said motioning to the people on his shoulders.

"I'm Randy and this is Phil and Zack," Randy said motioning towards the two limp bodies over his shoulders.

"And are they..." the woman began.

"No they're not dead. Just knocked out," John said. Then it struck him, this was Cody's mom. "You're Cody's mom aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Cody's mom answered.

"Well just to inform you. Cody did this. He's tied up in the basement ready for punishment," John said, "But we need to go get these guys some help. So if you'll excuse me." John and Randy went past her and started walking away.

"Wait!" the brown haired woman yelled, "Please don't tell the doctors who did this. We've had to move over six times because of Cody and I don't want to tell my husband that we have to move again."

John and Randy nodded and then Cody's mom rushed up to them and hugged them as best as she could with them holding people. "I promise you don't have to worry about Cody anymore. If he does anything else just tell me and I'll put him in his place."

"Okay Mrs. Rhodes, now we really have to go get them checked out, so I guess this is goodbye," John said giving her one of his signature dimpled smiles. She smiled and let them go. They somehow got all four of them in the back seat and John drove off towards the hospital.

On the way there Randy turned to John and said, "You know that Zack caused all of this, right?"

"No, I didn't know that. How is Zack responsible?" John asked confused.

"He made a deal with Jay, Cody and Eve to keep you away from me and Kelly. Now that you know that I want you to choose who you want to be with," Randy said.

John became silent and started to think who exactly did he want. The rest of the ride to the hospital was completely silent. John would look over to Randy and after a while he saw that he had fallen asleep and John decided to focus on the road and choose after everything died down.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

About a week from the incident Zack, Phil, **John** and Kelly were released from the hospital. I was happy to see that they all recovered nicely and to celebrate I decided to have a small get together with them at my house.

We were all in my living room laughing and joking with each other. When I saw that everyone was here I cleared my throat and said, "Everyone I have something that I want to say."

Everyone's attention was on me at that moment and I was happy to see everyone together and not bickering or being at each others throats. Before I could speak my doorbell rang and before I went to answer it I counted to check if everyone was here. Everyone was here and my doorbell rang again. I rushed to my front door and pulled it open quickly I said, "Hello may I help..."

I screamed and Randy was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong John. Who's here."

"Just my best friends in the whole world!" I yelled as I hugged my two best friends.

"How are ya John!" Sheamus said hugging me back.

"Hey John! Are you surprised to see us?" Josh asked smiling.

"I am surprised, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We decided to make a surprise visit to see how things are going. Calling wasn't working for some strange reason," Josh said.

"Oh, well that's another story, but what matters is that you are here now so come in, I was just about to make an announcement," I said pulling them inside.

On our way back to my living room Randy said, "John, don't scream like that again, I thought you were in trouble!"

"Sorry, I was just so surprised to see them," I said entering my living room. I sat them down next to Zack who was just as surprised to see them as I was.

I cleared my throat again and said, "Okay this time I will actually say what I was going to say before I was interrupted by such a great surprise." I looked around and all eyes were on me. "I want to say thank you all for saving me and I know who I really want to be with."

I paused for dramatic effect and they all yelled, "Well say it already!"

I laughed and said, "I choose Randy of course. Zack, I like you, but as a bro, not as a boyfriend and Kelly I thought I liked you as a girlfriend, but actually I just liked you because you had the person I really wanted. I know that's weird, but I'm an awkward person."

Randy hopped up from where he was sitting and pulled me close and smashed our lips together. The kiss was a chaste one, no tongue or anything, just us and our lips together. I loved every second of it too, our lips fit perfectly together and I could feel the spark. When we broke apart Zack stood up and just stared at me. Then he leaned forward and gave both me and Randy an hug and said, "Honestly I can tell you two bros should be together. You love him, John and Randy obviously loves you back. I hope you two are happy together."

Kelly then got up and hugged us too and said, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you two. Zack is right I can tell that you two love each other and I hope you guys are happy with each other."

Josh, Sheamus, Phil and **John** also hugged us and congratulated us and I couldn't be happier that things worked out so well. I finally had my Randy and Randy finally had me. I did break apart the school's power couple, but that's okay, everything worked out for the best in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked it Please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	21. Epilogue

**AN: Here is the end. I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

**P.S. The John rules still apply**

* * *

><p><strong>How Do I Deal<strong>

**Epilogue**

**John's POV**

I looked around and saw beautiful lights hanging on the walls going all the way up to the ceiling and then hanging down like vines. The dangling lights illuminated my skin and made my rented tux seem all the more fancy. I kept looking around the room and I saw people dancing slowly all around. Just then I realized that a nice steady song was playing, nothing distinguishable, but everyone's feet were moving slowly to the beat of the song. I felt a cold, yet warm, hand grab mine. The person who grabbed my hand said, "Aren't you glad that we came to prom?"

Prom. This was my prom night. I felt myself nodding slowly. I turned to look at the person who had my hand to see who or what it was. It was Randy, the love of my life and my prom date. Even though this was just Junior prom I would remember it forever just because I am with him.

"I am glad that I came, only because I came here with you," I said and then I planted a chaste kiss onto Randy's lips.

"Good. Now let's go dance," Randy said softly as he pulled me out onto the dance floor where we began to slow dance together. When the song ended I looked at the front door and was surprised at what I saw. I went over to the front door of the large room and said, "Hey Phil, Zack. When did _this_ happen?" I motioned to their intertwined fingers.

"We've been dating for about two months now, bro," Zack said and he pecked Phil on his cheek.

"Come on John, didn't you notice them together all the time? Zack would talk about Phil every time you let him come over to your house," Randy said.

"Oh, well I guess something or some_one _else was on my mind," I said poking Randy in his stomach and he poked me in the cheek. "Well anyway, I hope you two have a nice night," I said as we walked off back onto the dance floor.

We danced together through about four songs and then I decided that I wanted something to drink. I told Randy and we decided to go get a drink together. While at the drink table I jumped when Randy yelled, "What the...!"

"What happened!" I yelled turning around to see that Randy had left and was walking to the other end of the drink table where the juice was. I rushed to his side and asked again, "What happened?"

"This!" he said as he motioned to Kelly and **John** making out.

"Randy, don't bother them," I said in a scolding hushed tone.

"But, when did they get together?" Randy asked with a cute confused look on his face.

"Oh, _now_ who's oblivious to everything? They've been together since like the the were release from the hospital a few months back," I informed him. "They also became the new power couple at school. Where have you been under a rock?" I asked.

"No, I been...busy with other things," Randy said suggestively as he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, really? What kind of things?" I asked as I placed a light kiss to his mouth.

"Plans," Randy said smirking.

"What kind of plans?" I pressed.

"You'll find out in a little while. Lets go back and dance," Randy said as he began pulling me to the middle of the room. As he was pulling me I saw Jay, Adam and Chris all holding hands walking in.

"Look," I said and Randy stopped.

"Jay, Adam and Chris? Are they dating?" Randy asked.

"I think so. I'm glad Jay found someone, he isn't really a bad guy, he was just hanging with the wrong person," I said.

"Yeah you're right. He sure does look happy," Randy said blatantly staring at them.

I saw him staring and said, "Don't _stare_ that's really creepy." I lightly punched his arm to emphasize myself.

Randy looked at me and said, "I think Jay has the creepy department all locked up. Did you see how he used to smirk. That was some creepy stuff." I looked at Jay to see he was smirking at Adam while he whispered something into his ear. His smirk actually looked a little cute now that he didn't have menacing eyes with it.

"I think he's gotten better now," I stated. I then heard the song Sway being sung by Michael Buble playing and I smiled happily. "I love this song! Let's go!" I grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. We began to move swiftly to the songs Latin style rhythm and Michael's smooth singing. Randy spun me around a couple of times and I attempted to spin him, but failed miserably. I spun Randy right into Sheamus and Josh, who are accepted my mom's offer to let them stay with us. Josh laughed when Randy and Sheamus fell and Sheamus just glared at me, Randy doing the same. I blushed in embarrassment and went to help them get up.

"Sorry, I won't try that again," I said.

"It's okay John. I got a good laugh out of it," Josh said still giggling.

Sheamus got up and said, "Alright Joshy, we'll see who'll get the last laugh tonight." Josh's eyes widened a little when he realized what Sheamus was talking about and he blushed a little when he remembered that Randy and I were listening. They both walked off to sit with Josh apologizing to Sheamus, hoping that he would rethink his earlier statement.

Randy stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised. I shrugged and was about to apologize when the song ended and the DJ began to speak.

"Alright everyone, are you all having a good time!" yelled the tanned DJ, who resembled Zack's dad. The crowd cheered and yelled their affirmation. "Well it's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen! Are you all ready!" The crowd cheered again.

I looked to my left to see that Randy was smirking and I couldn't help but wonder if he had something planned. The drum roll began and Sheamus, Josh, Zack, Phil, Kelly and **John** were near us in a second.

"This year's Prom King is...RANDY ORTON!" The crowd went nuts, everyone was clapping and yelling Randy's name. The spotlight found Randy and followed him on his way up to the stage.

"I was kind of hoping that to be John Morrison, but whatever," the DJ said. He opened the other envelope and said, "And this year's Prom Queen...or should I say Prom King again is of course JOHN CENA!" The crowd cheered the loudest people being my amazing friends around me. The spotlight found me and I was breathless. I walked through the parted crowd to go up to the stage to stand next to Randy. The DJ put the crowns on our heads, of course the school didn't expect there to be a King and a King so I had to get the Queen crown, but that's okay because I'd be Randy's Queen any day.

Before I knew it Randy was down on one knee pulling something out of his pocket. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what he was doing._ 'He couldn't be doing this now, we're not old enough to be married yet,' _I thought. The crowd went completely silent when he finally got the little black box out of his pocket. _'He's really doing this,'_ I thought. I didn't know if I was ready to be married yet. I still had another year of school left and what would my mother say.

"John, you probably know this, but I love you. We've been through so much in these past months that I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. I would walk to the ends of the Earth just to get to you. Wherever you are I know that is where I need to be too. I can't live without you John," Randy said. The crowd 'awed' and I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes. The warmth in my stomach telling me he meant all of this and that I know that I feel the same way. I can't live without him. He's the one for me, he's mine. And I am his, forever.

"John, I know that we're too young to be married, but take this as a promise," Randy said as he opened the small box and revealed a silver ring. "This is a promise ring that represents our love. As soon as you're ready and we're of legal age, we will get married. If you'll have me," Randy said looking up at me with his version of puppy dog eyes. I laughed a little with the tears in my eyes falling freely and nodded. He smiled and slid the silver ring onto my ring finger on my left hand. He stood up and I immediately claimed his lips for a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered. _I don't know how I'm going to deal with his craziness, but I know we're gonna last. I know because I love him, and I guess my love, and his love too, is what's going to help me deal._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH NO IT'S OVER! I hope you all liked the ending, please REVIEW this one last time :)<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


End file.
